


Avengers - Age of Half Bloods

by urfriendfromwork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfriendfromwork/pseuds/urfriendfromwork
Summary: The giant war is over, but the fight isn't.The defeat of Gaia sparks anger among other creatures, creatures that would be suicide to fightThese are not my characters
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Good morning! The Avengers hate you

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the Blood of Olympus and before Civil War

Percy's POV

I ran in front of the cyclops, waving my arms around and shouting so that it's beady eyes would look at me. Giving Annabeth a chance to escape, and use her drakon tooth blade to kill the monster.  
I could see my girlfriend getting ready to jump onto the cyclops' back, she jumped into the air, but was pushed back by a familiar red, white and blue shield flying in front of her. I slid under the monster's legs to catch Annabeth, slicing Riptide through the cyclops' leg as I did so.  
I managed to reach her just in time and prevent any major damage, I was helping Annabeth stand up when an arrow flew between us, missing my face by less than an inch.  
"Not again" Annabeth groaned, voicing my own thoughts.  
I turned to face our attackers as the cyclops crumbled to golden dust beside me, "You guys are really obsessed with us" I said, as the redhead ran towards me, the flying dude shot one of his beams of light at me, which I dodged while aiming a punch at the redhead, which quickly knocked her out.  
The archer ran to help the girl I had just knocked out while Annabeth fought the green dude, she dodged all his manic blows expertly, she had him under control. I turned to the muscle dude, who was picking up his shield, he held it up to the sky and I only just managed to duck out of the way of the energy blast rebounding off it.  
I used my powers to create a wave behind me using the dirty wasters of the Hudson river, I threw tonnes of water at the iron dude, malfunctioning his suit and causing him to fall to the ground.  
Annabeth ran to my side, leaving the green dude unconscious on the hard concrete, helping me fight the last member of whatever stupid club this was. I tried to land a blow on him with Riptide but he deflected it with his seemingly unbreakable shield. Annabeth managed to hit the back of his knees with the handle of her dagger, causing him to fall to the ground, I smacked him over the head and he passed out. That was all of them.  
We ran away from the scene as fast we could, not wanting to be there when everyone woke up.  
"What is their problem?" I complained as me and Annabeth passed a McDonald's, "Can we go in, I'm super hungry?"  
"We don't have any mortal money" Annabeth reminded me, redoing her ponytail, "Let's just get back to your Mom's"  
My Mom was baking cookies when we walked into our small apartment, and suddenly the only thing I could think about was food, I hadn't eaten all day and I was absolutely starving. My step-dad Paul looked up as me and Annabeth walked into the lounge.  
"Hey" He said, "You okay?"  
"We found a cyclops by the Hudson" Annabeth said,  
"And then those "heroes" found us" I continued.  
"They are heroes Percy" Mom interrupted, walking into the lounge with a plate of bright blue cookies, I reached for one but Mom pulled the plate away from me, "They have saved the world just as many times as you" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Well much not as many times, but they are good people, it's not their fault they can't see through the mist"  
"I know they just see a bunch of delinquents running around with swords but that doesn't make it any less irritating" I said, reaching for a cookie again, which this time my Mom let me have.

3rd Person POV  
(Avengers Tower)

Tony paced the meeting room angrily, he couldn't believe they'd gotten away again, the world's greatest heroes, against a couple teenagers and they had lost every single time. Fury was going to throw a fit, they needed to find out more about this band of misfits, why they were so powerful, who they worked for, what they wanted.  
They just needed to catch one of them.  
Just as Tony was about to walk into the infirmary, Clint walked out of the room, "They're doing well" He said, "But it's infuriating that we've lost every time"  
"It is, isn't it?" I voice said, and Nick Fury walked into the meeting room, both Clint and Tony instantly found a very interesting piece of dust on the floor. "Can someone explain to me, how the world's greatest heroes were just beaten by a couple of teenagers, again" Fury boomed, sounding madder than he'd ever been. "These children are a danger to the entire world and you cannot catch one of them?"  
"The boy, is different" Tony said carefully, "He can control water, we need Thor to help us figure out where his powers have come from"  
"Well the almighty Thor isn't coming, so you are going to have to figure this out on your own" Fury said, before walking towards his office.  
Clint and Tony sat in silence for a while, until Nat walked out of the infirmary, she looked at her teammates downcast faces,  
"Fury shouted at you huh?" She said, pulling a tracker out of her pocket, "Well not for much longer"  
The boys looked at her with interest, hoping that Nat had somehow saved them.  
"I managed to land a tracker on the boy, he is currently at an apartment on the east side of the city" Nat said, "This is our chance, we can wait until nightfall and then get him while he's sleeping"

Percy's POV  
(Sally's Apartment)

I changed into some new clothes after taking a quick shower; Annabeth was staying over and I didn't want to be a sweaty smelly mess. Mom and Paul were going out so me and Annabeth were going to get a takeaway and then watch a movie.  
I was still trying to clean up my room when I heard the door open,  
"We're going out now" Mom said, poking her head into my room and smiling at me,  
"Bye" I said, "Have a good time, love you!"  
My parents were gone so I came out of my room and found Annabeth reading a book about Architecture. I sat next to her and planted a kiss on her cheek, "What do you want to watch?" I asked.  
Annabeth smiled at me, "Why don't you choose something?"  
"Okay" I said, picking up a DVD while Annabeth picked up the pizza's Mom had ordered for us - we couldn't do it ourselves if we wanted a monster free night.  
We sat down and enjoyed the film I'd picked, a sappy Rom-com I knew Annabeth would like, as well as diving into a large pizza each.  
Annabeth fell asleep after only a couple of movies, but I lasted a bit longer, watching her sleep and listening to the calming sound of her heart beating.  
I woke up very early in the morning with an intense desire to pee, so I slowly extracted myself from underneath my girlfriends and headed towards the bathroom. When I was washing my hands I heard a crashing noise. I immediately ran back into the lounge and found Annabeth gone.  
Maybe she's gone to get a drink I hoped, "Annabeth?" I said, praying she would respond, but nothing happened, I scoured the entire apartment but there was no sign of her but the window in my room was slightly open, I swore I had closed it though.  
I know what had happened, even if I didn't want to admit it, she'd been taken, but by who? It couldn't be any monster, they would have made more noise, it must have been those stupid hero people.  
What was I supposed to do? What was the protocol for your girlfriend being kidnapped by a group of heroes who hate you. What were they going to do to her? If they harmed a hair on Annabeth's head I would kill all of them.  
I was about to go outside and see if I could get her back when Mom walked into the lounge, wrapped in a nightgown, "What's wrong Percy?" She asked.  
"Annabeth's gone"


	2. My girlfriend gets interviewed by a government assasin

Nat's POV  
(Avengers Tower)

"How did it go?" Steve asked as I walked into the meeting room with Clint, where everyone was waiting for us.  
"We got in, but he wasn't there, so we took the girl instead, she's currently; in a holding cell, we'll start the interviews tomorrow" I summarised, sitting down on the nearest chair. "It's not what we expected, but I have a feeling she's not your typical dumb blond"  
"I'll notify Fury," Steve replied, standing up and walking out of the meeting room.  
"We need to tighten defences" Clint said, "We don't want her escaping or the boy saving her"  
"Already done" Tony replied, fiddling with some metal contraption.  
"Well then we can all have a good night's sleep" Bruce said, standing up and walking down the corridor towards his room. Everyone else slowly followed until it was just me and Tony sitting alone in the darkened room.  
"You're not going to bed?" Tony asked, still looking down at whatever he was working on.  
"There's too much to think about" I replied, "Something about them just, bothers me, you said the boy could control water?"  
Tony looked up, "He picked up half the Hudson river and chucked it at me, ruined my suit" He said, "But I'm a scientist, I can't tell you much about stuff like that"  
"You think he isn't natural?" I asked,  
"He chucked a river at me without breaking a sweat" Tony replied, "That's definitely not normal"  
"Thor would be helpful in this situation" I said, "I'm going to try and contact him"

(The Next Morning)

We moved the girl into an interrogation room, she fought against us, but we had taken all her weapons and she was no match for us unarmed. I walked into the room and sat opposite her,  
"Good morning" I said, she stared at me with unusual steel gray eyes but didn't respond, "I'm going to ask you a few questions okay?" She continued to glare at me and still didn't respond, not even a twitch of her mouth,  
"What's your name?" I asked, it was a pleasantry that we could find out easily, but I wanted to see how she would respond. Not at all, it turned out.  
"We are being very nice at the moment" I said, "If you do not cooperate there are other ways to gain information from you, so I ask you again, what is your name?" She didn't even blink, her expression remained completely blank, fearless.  
I taped the comms unit in my ear and heard Bruce reply, "Her name is Annabeth Chase, born in Virginia to Richard Chase, but no mother is mentioned, she ran away from home at 7 and had no schooling from then till 6th grade" I nodded.  
"So Annabeth" I said, hoping for a reaction, but none came, "Who is your mother?" Something changed in her eyes when I mentioned her mother, maybe there was bad blood between them. "She's not listed on your birth certificate" I continued, "Why is that?"  
"Not important, I've never met her, never will, I don't even know who she is" Annabeth replied, good, she was talking, I could tell it was a lie but lies were better than nothing.  
"Mmh, and what about your step-mother?" I asked, repeating the question Bruce suggested, "Would you say you have a good relationship with her?" She stayed silent again, maybe there was bad blood between her and her step-mother as well.  
Annabeth refused to talk for 3 hours, as I asked her an uncountable amount of questions about her past, the boy she was with, where she had gotten a blade, but no answers.

Percy's POV  
(Sally's Apartment)

Me and my Mom woke up Paul and started looking for Annabeth, it was hopeless really, because we all knew where she was. Annabeth was in the Avengers Tower, and there was no way to get in.  
After hours of searching, Paul forced me and Mom to go home and get some food, but when we got back to the apartment I realised something.  
"Mom, they know where we live" I said, "You're not safe here, we need to move somewhere where they won't be able to find you"  
"I'm sure we'll be fine Percy" My Mom replied, making us all some toast.  
"We can't risk it though, I don't want you to get hurt, especially since you're pregnant" I argued, Mom looked down at her growing stomach and sighed.  
"I guess you're right, but where could we go" She said,  
"It doesn't have to be far, we could just go across the river or something" I replied,  
"I have some family in Queens who might let us stay for a bit," Paul suggested.  
"That sounds okay" I said, "We should probably get some stuff together"

(On the Way to Queens)

I fidgeted and moved around in my Mom's small car as we headed towards Queens, it was a short journey, but I wanted to keep searching. Thinking about what they could be doing to Annabeth was killing me.  
It wasn't long before we arrived but I didn't stick around for long, I went for a walk to try and clear my head and ended up in an abandoned car park, just swinging Riptide around for fun. It was quite peaceful, but not for long, after only a couple of minutes I heard someone shout.  
"Swinging a sword around can be dangerous you know" Someone said, and before I had time to react, the person shot some stick webby stuff at my Riptide and pulled it away from me. I looked up and saw someone in a red and blue suit crouching on a rooftop, he looked vaguely familiar.  
"What the hell dude!" I said,  
"You could have taken someone's eye out with that" The dude said, he sounded quite young, younger than me definitely.  
"Very funny" I said, running towards the nearest wall and jumping off it onto the roof, "Give it back" I said, holding my hand out.  
"What are you doing with a sword?" He asked  
"Messing around" I said, "Now give it back, I've had enough of heroes messing with me, who even are you anyway?"  
"I'm Spiderman" The guy said, "Who else has done stuff to you?" He was trying to sound tough but instead just sounded like a curious 5 year old asking "why" every 5 seconds.  
"Well it's nice to meet ya Spiderman" I said sarcastically, "Basically the Avengers think I'm bad even though I've saved the world more times than them and now they've kidnapped my girlfriend"  
"What?" He sounded confused, then I realised what I said, fuck, I'd said too much,  
"Can you please just give me my sword back dude" I asked,  
"Not until you explain what you just said, how have you saved the world?" Spiderman asked, he was seriously getting on my nerves now.  
"Doesn't matter, I've said too much, just give me back my sword, I need it" I said,  
"Come get it then" He replied, shooting another web thing out of his hand and swinging to another rooftop.  
I sighed but felt around for water, there was a pipe just underneath this dude. I felt a tug in my gut as it exploded, knocking him over and onto the floor. I quickly ran towards him and picked up Riptide.  
"What the hell dude!" He exclaimed, "How did you do that?"  
"Doesn't matter" I said, "Goodbye" I started to walk away but I heard a swoosh and less than a second later my foot was engulfed in the sticky webby stuff, I tried to move my foot but I couldn't.  
"Come on!" I said, "Leave me alone!"  
"Tell me what you meant" Spiderman said, swinging towards me,  
I didn't really have a choice anymore, the stuff was not gonna come off my foot, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you"  
"I became super strong and sticky from being bitten by a radioactive spider" He said, "I doubt you'll surprise me"  
"What the hell does sticky mean?" I asked, Spiderman sighed,  
"How about I tell you about me then you tell me about you" He said,  
"Fine" I said, "At least get me out of whatever this is" I gestured towards the gluey stuff encasing my foot.  
"I can't" Spiderman told me, "It'll dissolve after a while though"  
"You're kidding me" I said, somehow managing to sit down, Spidey sat next to me and nodded,  
"I haven't developed a remover yet" He said, "So, what did you mean?"  
"You go first" I said, "But can I borrow your phone first though, I need to call my Mom" He passed me his phone and I typed in my Moms number, using a phone was a bad idea but I didn't want to worry my Mom, she picked up on the first dial.  
"Who is this?" She asked,  
"It's me Mom" I said, "Nothing that bad has happened, but I met this like spider dude and got trapped in his webby stuff and it will be a while until it dissolves"  
"Okay, as long as you're safe" She said,  
"Bye Mom" I replied, "Love you" I hung up and gave Spiderman his phone back, he looked at me really weirdly, "What?" I asked,  
"Your Mom just accepted "I got stuck in this spider dude's web stuff" without questions?" He said,  
"When your son's been kidnapped by a goddess and fought in multiple wars nothing surprises you anymore" I said, "Anyway, how did you get whatever powers you have or whatever?"  
I listened carefully as Spiderman told me his story, about his parents' deaths, how he got his powers.  
"Do I get to find out who you are?" I asked, "Or must your identity remain a secret at all costs?"  
"No one knows, not even my Aunt" Spiderman replied, "And I currently have no reason to trust you with that information"  
"Fair enough" I said, "I guess I have to tell you about me now"  
"That was kind of the point, and you don't really have much else to do" Spidey pointed out, reminding me of the sticky web fluid that encased my foot.  
I sighed and started to tell Spiderman about my life, from Yancy Academy and Nancy Bobofit, all the way to Gaia and the Avengers, I didn't reveal all the details, there were some things I'd seen that didn't need to be acknowledged. Afterwards we sat in silence as Spiderman thought about everything I had just told him.  
"Wow" He said, "I thought my life was bad" I smiled a little,  
"Yeah, my life is pretty messed up" I said,  
"So how are you going to get your girlfriend back?" Spiderman asked, and I realised that I had completely forgotten about Annabeth, which made me feel really bad, she could be seriously hurt and I was just sitting here chatting.  
"I don't know" I said honestly, "I don't think I can just walk into the Avengers tower, and I have no idea where she is in the building, or what they could be doing to her"  
"They're supposed to be heroes so they probably just interrogated her, I doubt they would harm her" Spidey reasoned,  
"I know, but there has been too many times when a "hero" betrayed me for me to be certain that they are good people" I noticed the silvery goo on my leg looked kinda thinner than it had been, and when I wriggled my foot I could actually move it. Spiderman noticed my small movement,  
"I think it might be dissolved enough for you to pull your foot out now" He said, I wriggled my foot a little bit more and pulled it out of the silvery goo.  
"Finally" I said, "Well, it was um, nice meeting you but my Moms going to start worrying if I don't get back soon"  
Spider Man nodded politely, "it was nice meeting you too Percy, see you round" He swung away as I stood up and closed Riptide back into pen form, then started to walk back to Paul's families' home.


	3. The Avengers investigate a strawberry seller

Tony's POV  
(Avengers Tower)

After a full day of interrogations, the girl still hadn't given away any new information. By now we had all had a go at questioning her but no luck, our last hope was Thor getting our message. He would be able to help figure out the boy's powers, and as much as I hated to admit it, he knew more about this sort of stuff than anyone else.   
We had left the girl in a holding cell and were sitting in the meeting room, discussing everything we knew about her and the boy, which was an irritatingly small amount..  
"Do you guys remember a few years back when the 12 year old and his Mom went missing and he kept turning up and destroying things" Clint said,   
"The one who blew up the St. Louis bridge?" Bruce asked, Clint nodded in reply, "I remember him, why?"  
"He was travelling with some other kids and I think one of them is the girl" Clint showed us a picture of the group and I had to admit, it did look like the girl.  
"Who are the other two then?" Steve asked,  
"I don't recognise the one with crutches but I think the other one is the boy" I said, everyone else nodded in agreement.  
"His name is Perseus Jackson, which matches up with the woman the apartment belonged to" Clint said, "It must be him"  
"Can you find out who the crutches kid is? We might be able to get some information out of him" Nat said, Clint nodded and tapped his screen a couple times.  
"Grover Underwood" He told us, "Born in 1980… what? That doesn't make sense", Everyone turned to look at Clint, "It says here he was born in 1982 which would make him 26 in the photo, but he doesn't look older than 13"

(A Couple Hours Later)

We all gathered in the lounge area to review everything we had learned about the girl, the boy and everyone they have been spotted with.  
"Do you find anything else on that Grover person Clint?" Steve asked,  
"I found all the pictures I could, and he seems to be ageing incredibly slowly, not just he has a baby face, there's pictures of him in 2000 where he constantly looks under 9 years old" Clint reported, "But I couldn't find anything about his background or anything else at all really"  
"We already know there is some sort of otherworldly force involved with these people so he's probably been blessed or something like that" Steve said, "Did anyone find anything about other accomplices or friends?"  
"All lot of dead people" Nat spoke up, "A lot of people they've been seen with have died mysteriously or just disappeared, they had a friend who was the daughter of Beryl Grace, and she just disappeared, no death certificate or anything"  
"I think they have a base of some sort on long island" Bruce interrupted, "I've been reviewing security cameras and they are often sighted near long island and I believe they be affiliated with Delphi Strawberry Service, as they have often been spotted in the companies vans in and around New York"  
"Well that sounds like a lead" I said, standing up, "I say we look into them"  
"The company seems legitimate" Nat told us, "They do actually sell strawberries, but I think we should head down to long island and see where they are made"  
"Sounds like a plan." Steve agreed.

Percy's POV

I lay on the blow up mattress Paul's sister had arranged for me, it must have been at least 2 o'clock in the morning but I couldn't sleep, I was thinking of how I could get Annabeth back. I could create some sort of distraction, get the Avengers out of the way so I could hop in. I didn't know what to do, and I had to get Annabeth out as fast as possible.  
I walked onto the small balcony outside the window and sat down with my legs dangling over the edge. I took a deep breath of the cool air and tried to collect my thoughts. I had to save Annabeth, before it was too late.  
When I woke up a couple hours later I was still on the balcony, it was pretty cold so I got up and went back inside.  
I left a note on the side for my Mom and walked out, hoping on a bus back to New York.  
The bus drive seemed longer than it was but eventually I got to the Avengers Tower. I was about to try and get inside when I got an iris message.  
Chiron appeared in front of me, Nice and Will beside him and Mr D. in the background.  
"Hey guys, what up?" I asked,  
"Something's happened at camp" Chiron told me, "We need you and Annabeth to come back ASAP"  
"Okay but-" I was cut off by Chiron disconnecting the message, how was I supposed to tell him that Annabeth had been kidnapped? And why did he want us back at camp? And how was I going to get there?  
I got a bus heading north until I reached cleaner water where I could call for help. I made my way to the nearest beach and walked into the water, I sent out a signal, and before long I saw a figure hurtling towards me.  
"Hello Rainbow" I said, getting onto the hippocampus' back, "To camp!"  
We raced to camp much quicker than any car could and I soon found myself heading towards the big house, where Chiron was waiting for me.  
"Where's Annabeth?" He asked,  
"It's a long story" I told him, "But what's wrong"  
"SHIELD, they're watching us," Chiron said.  
"Right, and they are…?" I asked,  
"The Avengers," Chiron explained.   
"You're kidding me" I said, "How did they find us? And why can't they leave me alone?"  
"You need to explain what's going on," Chiron told me.   
We sat in the big house as I explained what had happened, the Avengers attacking us, then kidnapping Annabeth.   
"Do you know why they dislike you?" Chiron asked,  
"No, but I think it's something like they saw is killing a bunch of people that were actually monsters but they can't see through the mist, or maybe they've heard of everything I've done and think I'm a terrorist or something" I said, Chiron sighed,  
"Well we need to do something then, we need to find out why they are here and what they want" Chiron was right, but they definitely didn't seem like the talking type. Chiron compressed himself into his wheelchair and steered himself outside, "Percy can you go and get all of the Jews councillors and bring them to me?"  
"Okay" I said running towards the cabins.  
It didn't take long for me to round everyone up and bring them to Chiron, who told them the plan.  
"I need you to all get rid of anything magical, stop all swords fights, make sure that in you all look like mortals doing some archery or music or basketball" He told everyone, they were all a bit confused but did as Chiron said, and within a few minutes Camp looked like just another normal summer camp other than the cabins.  
"I am going to go talk to them, stay out of sight but be ready to fight if necessary" Chiron told me, I nodded.

Nat's POV  
(Outside Camp Half Blood)

I crouched in a bush and watched the camp. There were a lot of kids, which really didn't make sense for a small business. I watched every face carefully and noticed a lot of familiar faces.  
"Is this summer camp?" I asked, maybe they used the business to fund everything?  
"It's not listed anywhere but it would appear so" Tony replied through comms, "And a lot of these people have been spotted with the kids"  
"Why wouldn't it be listed anywhere?" Clint asked, no one knew the answer.  
I watched as a man in a wheelchair came out of the main house and a bunch of kids ran up to him, I couldn't see where they had come from but they quickly ran away again and started to shout stuff to other campers. The man who must have been the manager wheeled himself behind the house for about a minute, before coming back into my line of sight and heading towards me.  
"He's heading towards you Nat" I heard Bruce tell me,   
"I can see that" I replied, how did he know we were here? I watched as he continued to walk towards me, stopping just a couple feet from where I crouched in the undergrowth.  
"There really isn't any point in hiding you know" He said, his eyes scanning all the area around me. "I know you're there so you might as well make this much easier and come out"  
"Don't move" I heard Steve tell me over comms, I stayed perfectly still and after a few seconds the man sighed.  
"I really just want to know why the Avengers are interested in my camp, I see no reason why you can't explain what you want and then this can all be over much quicker" He said,   
I heard rustling above me and saw Tony fly down towards the man, he was only a few feet away from the man when he seemed to hit something. The air in front of him glowed and he rebounded off whatever force field protected the camp, Tony regained his balance and instead came down right next to me.  
"Why do you have a force field preventing intruders from entering a summer camp?" Tony asked, the man studied him for a second.  
"You do not know" He said, "Very well"  
"I don't know what you think you're doing here, but you could get done for this" Tony said,  
"Oh I very much doubt that" The man said, "Now, what do you want with my campers?" His eyes flicked back to the house he had come from, there was someone waiting out of sight, in case we attacked.  
"There's someone behind the house" I whispered into comms, "He's prepared for an attack"  
"Well I think it's most definitely a matter of national security when a 12 year old blows up a national monument" Tony replied,  
"You and I both know that happened 5 years ago" The man said, completely calm, "So why are you attacking us now?"  
"We have reason to believe that you are harbouring a terrorist" Steve said, walking into the man's vision, "And it is our job to capture such terrorists" Anger flashed in the man's eyes before he responded.  
"I assure you that no one in this camp is a terrorist" He replied,  
"Really?" Tony asked, "What about Luke Castellan?" The man's expression changed, he was angry? sad? regretful?  
"Luke is dead, and so is anyone who affiliated with him" The man said, "Now I must ask that you leave"  
"We have a search warrant" Cap told him, "So no"  
A flashed across the man's face, "Be my guest" He stepped back and I could tell what was about to happen, Steve walked towards the camp but hit the forcefield and fell backwards.  
"You should get out of there" Bruce told us over comms, "The boy is waiting and armed, and I've scanned the area for weapons, there's hundreds, and I don't what metal it is"   
"How about you hand over Perseus Jackson and then we'll go" Tony said, this was not going to end well, the man's eyes darted back to where Perseus hid and then looked at Steve and Tony warningly.  
"How about you free Annabeth and leave" He suggested, "You won't be able to catch Percy, and I am not as helpless as I might look"  
"Are you threatening us?" Steve asked, it did sound strange, old people in wheelchairs weren't very threatening.  
"Quite possibly, and you find the rest of my campers are just as skilled as Percy and Annabeth, if you lose 5 versus 2 I wonder what would happen in 5 versus 100" He told us, "You aren't the only heroes" Was he trying to tell us that the kids were heroes?  
"Last time I checked, blowing up national monument and killing innocent people aren't things a hero does" Tony said, "Now hand him over"  
"No thanks, I'm not really in the mood to be kidnapped today" Perseus said, walking out from behind the house, "Now leave before I thrash you again"  
I cocked my gun, a fight was about to break out, "Guys this isn't going to end well, you need to get out of there" Bruce told us, but it was too late, Tony was mad and that meant a fight.  
"I don't know if you realised, but you can't get in" Perseus told us, "So you can't do much"  
"I can do this" Tony said, raising his hands and shooting the kid with a blast of energy we he only just missed,  
"You need to move Chiron," The kid told the man who must have been Chiron, the name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. The man wheeled away towards the rest of the campers.

Percy's POV  
Chiron steered himself towards the other campus, which meant backup soon, I dodged another blast from Iron dude, "What is your problem with me?" I asked pulling out Riptide, the Captain dude stared at me for a couple seconds as Riptide went from pen to sword.  
"You carry around a sword" The redhead said, standing up from behind a bush,  
"You carry around multiple guns" I replied,  
"Which is legal" She told me, firing a shot at me, I jumped out of the way and it flew past me. I turned around and saw Clarisse, Piper and Jason run towards me.  
"What they hell is going on Prissy?" Clarisse yelled, pulling out her electric spear,  
"They think we're terrorists" I said, "And they kidnapped Annabeth" Jason pulled out a sword and Piper drew her dagger, Katopris or something like that.  
The redhead ran towards us, wasn't she smarter than that? But she somehow ran straight through the border.  
"What the hell!" I yelled, dodging another bullet, "How did she do that?"  
She attacked Clarisse and Piper, who fought her off while me and Jason tried to tackle the rest without leaving the borders. I summoned water from the river behind them and managed to knock iron dude out of the sky, Jason picked up a shield and flew into the air to get the arrow dude.  
The captain dude chucked his shield at me, I would have been beheaded if I hadn't ducked out of the way. I looked to my right and saw that Clarisse and Piper had the redhead on the floor. Clarisse threw her spear at the iron dude, and electrocuted him. Iron dude and redhead were down, Jason was handling less sunny Apollo so me and Clarisse took on captain dude as the green dude was nowhere to be found.  
I dodged the flying shield for what felt like the millionth time, but as it rebounded off a wall a bullet hit it. The loud clang hurt my ears and I felt a sting on my side, I looked down and saw blood staining my shirt, I'd been hit. I tried to knock the captain out with a blast of water, but I was weakened. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the redhead knocking out piper and standing up.


	4. I piss off Steve

Percy's POV  
I woke up in a grey room that I didn't recognise, they'd taken me. I realised my side wasn't hurting, I looked down and saw that they had bandaged my wound, which was kind of nice of them, if you ignored the fact that they were the ones who shot me.  
I looked around the room for a way out, but there was only one door, which was locked, and no windows. I tapped the walls, if they were hollow I might be able to break through them, but they were completely solid.  
After a couple seconds I heard someone tap their side of the wall, "Hello?" I said, hoping whoever it was would be able to hear me.  
"Percy?" It was Annabeth,  
"Annabeth! Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" I asked,  
"I'm fine, they just questioned me, how did they get you?" Annabeth replied, it felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my chest, Annabeth was safe.  
"They found camp so I went to help protect everyone and they managed to shoot me, I'm fine though, they bandaged it when the took me" I said  
"Do they know anything?" Annabeth asked,  
"I don't think so, they've done a lot of digging, and they're definitely very suspicious but they haven't figured it out yet" I replied,  
"They asked me about my Mom, because she's not on my birth certificate, they'll probably figure out that everyone at camp only has one parent soon though" Annabeth said.  
"I'm so glad you're okay, me and my Mom was so worried" I said, before realising something, "Oh no, my Mom doesn't know where I went, she'll be so worried"  
"Chiron will tell her what happened, and we just need to get out," Annabeth said. I was going to say something else but someone opened my door. I looked up and whoever had walked in smiled at me, they were a random doctor I'd never seen before.  
"Hello, I'm doctor Smith" The lady said, walking inside and sitting next to me, "I just need to take a look at your wound" I turned my body so she could undo the bandages, she carefully undid them and started to clean the wound. It hurt a lot but I kept a straight face, but after a couple minutes I couldn't take anymore, I pulled away, Dr. Smith looked up at me, "Is something wrong?" She asked,  
"Can you just get me a cup of water?" I asked, she looked at me strangely but picked up a cup of water from the trolley she had brought in. I drank some then poured the rest down my side, I watched as the wound faded into a scar, and the scar grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared, "That's better" I said, "You can go now" I looked at Dr. Smith, she nodded and walked out of the room, taking her trolley with her.  
I heard Annabeth laugh a little on the other side of the wall, "What?" I said, "Antiseptics are painful"  
"I missed you seaweed brain" Was all Annabeth said, and then my door opened again, this time it was the redhead, she looked at my side, then the bandages on the floor.  
"Put this on" She said, chucking a black t-shirt at me I put it on and then stood up, "Come with me" The redhead said, holding the door open for me to leave. I stepped outside, and looked around, trying to memorise the space, "Don't try and run" The redhead told me, walking down the corridor and gesturing for me to follow, "I'm a highly trained spy-"  
"Who lost to a couple of 17 year olds" I interrupted, she sighed and continued walking.  
"This is the most secure facility in America, no one leaves or enters without permission" She said, I rolled my eyes, I'd seen the news enough times to know that wasn't true.  
I followed her into a white room with 2 chairs in, I sat down on one and the redhead left, locking the door behind her. I looked around the room, it was completely blank, except the mirror that covered one wall, that was obviously one-way glass.   
I sat alone in the white for a few minutes before someone walked in, he strode into the room like he owned the place and sat down in front of me. He wore an eye patch covering his left eye and scars covering his face. This guy had seen a lot, and it showed,  
"Hey" I said, he narrowed his eyes at me,  
"Good afternoon Mr. Jackson" He said, "My name is Fury and you will be answering some questions for me today" I doubted that.  
"Is Fury your real name?" I asked, Fury looked at me with a strange expression, "I don't know man, it just seems a little too good to be real, is your real name something stupid like Steve?"  
Fury looked confused, "What? No, we're not here to discuss my name, we're here to discuss you"  
"Well what do you wanna know then?" I asked, "Can't you just google me? Was the kidnapping and shooting really necessary?" Fury glared at me.  
"You have been running around New York with a sword" He said,   
"It's a pen really" I told him, "And it won't hurt anyone anyway so can I go now? My Mom's gonna be worried"  
"Mr. Jackson, if you swing a sword at someone the will get injured, and you have done other things as well in the past, blowing up a national monument" Fury told me, I was irritating him, I smiled,  
"Well actually Steve my sword won't hurt you, if you want I can show you. And can people just leave me alone, I was 12 and I just happened to be there, it was actually a lady and her chihuahua that I met who blew it up." I informed him,   
"You don't seriously expect me to believe you Mr. Jackson" Fury said, I smirked,  
"Well I don't know what to tell you sir, cause that's the honest truth" I said, I was really irritating him now, it was very funny.  
"Mr. Jackson, who are you? Who do you work for?" Fury asked,  
"Well Steve, my name is Percy Jackson, although I did think you knew that, and I work for myself because fuck the gods, am I right?" I replied, this was incredible, Fury glared at me.  
"There have been rumours that you are the cause of the most recent explosion at mount St. Helens, are you?" He asked.  
"I was 14 Steve but yeah, I'm stronger than I look" I said, "I've always felt a bit bad about releasing Typhon though, you know what I mean" Fury must have thought I was deranged, but he continued to try and question me, even when I gave him the stupidest answers ever.  
"My agents tell me you have a friend who can fly, can you tell me more about him?"   
"Oh yeah, I love Jason, he's a great friend, we call him blond superman, he even has the Clark Kent glasses"  
"Who is Chiron?"  
"Chiron's like my trainer, his cousins are more fun though, his dad not so much, he tried to kill me once, which is really rude isn't it?"  
"How come so many of your accomplices are dead or missing?" That question caught me off guard, I thought about the friends I'd lost, Beckendorf, Selena, Zoe, Bianca, and all the deaths I'd caused.  
"I'm in a dangerous line of work"  
"And what is that line of work Mr. Jackson?"  
"Well you've seen me do it Steve, so you shouldn't need reminding" I said, returning to my joking self, "Although you don't really understand, the lightning dude might though, you know that god dude who comes down and helps occasionally, why don't you ask him instead of some random scientists?"  
Fury sighed, "Thor is busy at the moment"

(A Few Hours Later)

After a few hours of useless interrogation I was escorted back to my cell. I sat down on the straw bed and knocked on the wall, Annabeth knocked back.  
"Are you okay?" She asked,  
"Yeah" I replied, "That interrogation was very funny"  
"How was it funny?" Annabeth asked, clearly confused,  
"I just acted really stupid" I told her, "They asked about Chiron and I just told them that his cousins were really fun but his dad was a bit rude" I heard Annabeth snigger a little,  
"I just stayed silent the entire time" She said, "Who was it?"  
"Some dude, I think he's the boss, he's called Fury but I said that sounded too cool and asked if his real name was Steve or something like that, then I called him Steve the entire time" I told her.  
"That's Nick Fury" Annabeth said, "He is the head, he controls everything, I just got Black Widow"  
"She's pretty high up too though" I said, "But how are we going to get out?"  
"There's no way to get out of these cells except through the door" Annabeth told me, "And they've taken all my stuff so there's no way to open it"  
"They took my stuff too" I said, looking down at my clothes just to check, I looked in the back pocket of my worn jeans and saw Riptide, "Yes!"  
"What?" Annabeth asked,  
"I've got Riptide!" I told her, walking over to the door and uncapping my sword. I cut open the lock and walked outside, was it really that easy? Then the alarms started, obviously not that easy, I quickly cut open the lock on Annabeth's cell and let her out, we both smiled as we looked at each other.  
"Come on Seaweed Brain" She said, running down the corridor, "We need to go before they catch us!"  
I followed her down the hallway and down some stairs, the cells weren't that high up so we got to the bottom floor fairly quickly. All eyes turned to us as we burst into the room, and I saw the captain dude talking to some agents. There were a couple seconds of silence before everyone ran towards us, trying to stop us from leaving.  
We managed to fight off a couple people but soon we were surrounded with nowhere to run, trapped, SHIELD agents drawing weapons all around us.  
"Drop your weapons" A commanding voice boomed from behind us.


	5. The Avengers psychologically torture my girlfriend

Clint's POV  
I was discussing Fury's disastrous attempt at interrogating the boy with Nat when the alarms went off. They'd escaped.  
"How did they get out?" Nat asked, cocking her handgun as we ran to the cells.  
No one was near the cells when we got there, so we continued running, down the stairs, where the kids would have naturally gone to try and escape/  
By the time we had gotten downstairs the kids were surrounded, Cap was walking towards them,  
"Lower your weapons" He told them, when they didn't move Steve looked at me, I nodded and knocked an arrow, I aimed at the boy and fired. I hit him directly in the head and he passed out, the arrow was blunted so he would be fine. The girl picked up his sword and started brandishing at the agents that surrounded her but I shot an arrow at her as well before she could do anything. 

Annabeth's POV  
I woke up in another small cell, but I could tell it was a different one from the first one they'd put me in. I tried to sit up from my uncomfortable position but was immediately hit with a wave of pain so strong I almost passed out again. I lay back down and tried to remember what had happened.  
Percy broke the locks, no, he broke them with Riptide, we escaped, but someone hit us? No, Hawkeye shot Percy, he passed out, then I must have gotten shot as well. We were so close to escaping, I wondered where Percy was now. They must have separated us, I knocked on the wall next to me, but no one answered.

Third Person POV  
(Camp Half Blood)  
Chiron sat in the Big House, waiting for the cabin counsellors to arrive. He had called a meeting after iris messaging Percy's Mom to explain what had happened to her son. She was understandably distressed but Chiron assured her that he would make sure Percy and Annabeth got out unharmed.  
Will Solace and Nico di Angelo were the first to arrive, bickering as they did so. They were followed by Lou Ellen, Connor Stoll and the rest of the counsellors. They all gathered around the ping pong table in the middle of the room,  
"What happened?" Connor asked,  
"You may be aware of the fight that occurred earlier this morning" Chiron said, a couple people nodded, but some, such at Clovis, who had only just woken up, just looked confused, "The Avengers have found out about camp, and have kidnapped Annabeth and Percy in order to learn more about us" Everyone was silent,  
"How much do they know?" Malcolm, the Athena counsellor in Annabeth's absence, asked,  
"I am not certain, but they have seen Percy and Jason use their abilities, I don't believe they know about the Gods, but they believe that we are a group of terrorists" Chiron replied, "They refuse to talk, so our first mission must be retrieving Percy and Annabeth"  
"What about Thor?" Lou Ellen said, "Surely if we exist there are Norse demigods, and he would know we meant no harm?"  
"He is absent" Chiron said, "We cannot rely on other Pantheons for help in this situation, we must formulate a plan to free Percy and Annabeth and then we can discuss this more"  
"I could just shadow travel into the building and then come back with Percy and Annabeth" Nice suggested, but he was immediately shut down by Will.  
"No Nico, you're barely strong enough to shadow travel by yourself, let alone with 2 other people" Will said, "We'll have to think of another way"  
"I could probably fly in, but I wouldn't be able to carry both of them without falling." Jason said.  
"You could fly in and free them without raising too much suspicion" Malcom suggested, "And then we could bring some pegasi or a chariot for you to drop them off in"  
"That might work" Clarisse said, "But you can't just barge into the highest security building in New York, you would have to be less conspicuous"  
"I could probably use the mist to hide you, but you would still set off alarms" Lou Ellen interjected, her skills with the mist would be useful in an undercover mission.  
"I'm not as good as Leo" Nyssa, Hepheastus head counsellor, said, "But I could find a way to disable most of the alarms" The atmosphere in the room lowered even more at the mention of Leo, he had been missing ever since they'd defeated Gaia and people were starting to lose hope in his survival.   
"So Butch will bring Nyssa, Lou Ellen and Jason to the Avengers Tower, Nyssa disables the alarms, Lou Ellen uses the mist to hide them, and Jason finds Percy and Annabeth and frees them and you all escape without being caught?" Malcom surmised, "Can we do that?"  
"We'd need two pegasi to pull the chariot but I think we could do it" Butch said, the head counsellor of the Iris cabin was known for his expertise in handling the pegasi.  
"Sounds like a plan" Jason said, "When are we gonna do it?"

(Avengers Tower)

The Avengers sat in their meeting room, discussing ways to gain information from their captive.  
"They seem to be very close, perhaps we could use that?" Nat suggested,  
"Are you suggesting we harm one of them to get information out of the other?" Steve asked,  
"If that's what it takes, then yes, but if Captain America protests to that we could pretend to torture one of them" Tony said sarcastically,  
"We're supposed to be the heroes Tony" Cap said, "What would people think if they found out we were torturing people?"  
"They're criminals" Tony reminded Steve,  
"Actually" Nat said, everyone turned to her, "I don't think this is as simple as it looks, there's a boy who can fly, and one who can control and is healed by water, I think that whatever they're doing, they believe it's the right thing"  
"Like they've been brainwashed by that camp or something?" Clint asked,  
"Think about it" Nat said, "Why would you run around a city with swords and knives? And Bruce said that the camp had a stockpile of weapons, a couple times, I thought it looked like they were fighting something"  
"Are you saying that they're fighting something that we can't see?" Bruce asked, "Some sort of monster?"  
"It's obvious they're not of this world" Nat continued, "Why would anything they're fighting be "normal"? And have you noticed that everyone from that camp that we have investigated only has one parent on their birth certificate?"  
"You're right" Steve said, "But we can't find out anything if they won't answer our questions"  
"I say we pretend to hurt one of them" Tony said, "Record a random person screaming and show it to each of them, see if they spill anything"  
"I think we should study them a bit more" Bruce suggested, "Take some samples, see if they're any different from a regular human, and I want to know more about the boy being healed by water"  
"We could interview one while you look at the other" Steve said, "Then come back and see what we've found out"

Percy's POV  
I woke up in a small cell, different to the last one I'd been in. I was lying down on an uncomfortable bed, I sat up and saw a cup of water next to me, I picked it up and drank it all without a second thought, thinking of nothing other than quenching my thirst.  
I soon regretted my rash decision as my vision started to swim and my eyes closed, I passed out, falling back onto the bed with my hand still clutching the cup.

Third Person POV  
As soon as they watched Percy pass out on the camera that was hidden in his cell doctors were sent to bring him to Bruce's lab. They took Annabeth back in for questioning at the same time, ensuring she saw Percy being wheeled away.  
As Bruce Banner began to study the unconscious demigod, Annabeth was placed back in the white room, where Black Widow was waiting for her.  
"Hello Miss. Chase" Nat said as Annabeth sat down, her expression worried,  
"What are you doing with Percy?" She asked,  
"You'll find out soon enough" Nat replied, "Now, what is your relationship with Percy Jackson?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes, she could tell what they were trying to do.  
"We are… colleagues" She said carefully,  
"Just colleagues?" Nat asked, Annabeth nodded with a suspicious look in her eyes, "So you wouldn't say you were that close to him?"  
"We aren't particularly close." Annabeth said, her expression guarded and deeply suspicious.  
"Well then, what do you think of this?" Nat asked, pressing a button that caused a scream to echo throughout the room, Nat could see the panic in Annabeth's eyes as she kept her thumb on the button. Continually playing a scream that actually was put on by one of SHIELD's youngest male agents, made to sound as close to Percy's scream as possible. "He wasn't very cooperative either, so we're trying new techniques"  
"Why are you showing me this?" Annabeth asked, trying to hide the panic that Natasha could see in her eyes.  
"You can stop this" Nat said, taking her thumb off the button, stopping the gut wrenching screams, "You just need to answer a couple questions" Annabeth was silent, "Do you want to hear it again?"  
"No" Annabeth replied quickly, panic rising in her voice.  
"You do care about him then" Nat said, watching Annabeth's face carefully,  
"You would care if one of your colleagues was being tortured, even one you're not particularly close to them" Annabeth reasoned, "And screams aren't exactly a pleasant sound to listen to" Annabeth didn't like this, she couldn't tell if Black Widow was bluffing or not, she'd never met a person so hard to read.   
Nat pressed the button again and another ear splitting scream shook the room, that agent was a good actor, Annabeth flinched at the sound and Nat smiled, it was working.  
"Who is Chiron?" Nat asked, Annabeth still stayed silent as the sound of a whip shook her ears, "I should mention that every unanswered question is a whipping for your friend, where did your friend get his sword?"  
"I don't know" Annabeth answered truthfully, Percy had always had Riptide, and she thought Chiron gave it to him but she wasn't certain.  
Natasha studied her carefully, "Good, what about your dagger, where did it come from?" She asked,  
"You don't want to know" Annabeth said, flinching again as another scream rang in her ears and trying not to think about Tartarus.  
"What is it made of?" Nat asked, even Tony's top tier systems didn't recognise whatever material it was made of.  
"It's a tooth" Annabeth replied, trying to be as vague as possible,  
"And what creature has a tooth that big?" Nat asked, looking into the one-way window opposite her to make sure everyone on the other side was listening. Annabeth sifted in her seat, and another whip was heard, this time accompanied by a scream,  
"NO!" The agent yelled, Annabeth's expression changed, it was barely noticeable, but Natasha could see it. Annabeth remained silent, she knew what Percy's voice sounded like, and that wasn't it.  
Natasha sighed, there would be no more answers now, "Why do you not want to answer our questions?" She asked,  
"I have no wish to go to a mental institution or relive my past" Annabeth replied, trying to keep a straight face.  
"So you think that we wouldn't believe your story?" Natasha said, "And what is so bad about your past?"  
"I ran away at 7" Annabeth said, "Try to imagine what that was like" Natasha knew what life on the streets was like, but she could never imagine the thing Annabeth had seen.  
"We know you're not normal, and I don't think you're bad people, but without any reasoning, you should be in jail for the things you've done, the sooner you tell us the sooner you can go back to your little camp"   
"My camp is far from little" Annabeth said, thinking of all the hidden secrets of Camp Half Blood, and the sprawling city that was New Rome.  
"I have fought with and against a God, I have defeated an alien race using a handgun and I have seen a city fly, what makes you think your story is less believable than that?" Natasha asked,   
"Why don't you ask your God?" Annabeth said.  
And that was the last thing she said, Nat tried questioning Annabeth for another hour to no avail, and eventually was escorted back to her cell. "You're hard to break." Natasha told Annabeth, with grudging respect, before locking the cell door.


	6. Clovis has some problems

Nat's POV  
Once I had locked the cell that the girl sat in I walked to the meeting room, where everyone was discussing the small amount of information we'd been given.  
"He should have just stuck to screaming" I said, sitting on a chair next to Steve, "The moment he talked she realised it was fake"  
"At least we got her to say something" Steve responded, always the optimist.  
"Have we had any contact from Thor?" Clint asked, "They both seem to think he knows what they are"  
"Nothing yet" Bruce said, "But there's still hope"  
"And did you find anything Bruce?" I asked,  
"He isn't completely human" Bruce told us, "He's half something else, and judging from all the other kid's birth certificates, they're half something as well, presumably the same something, he is naturally stronger than the regular human, and has a higher metabolism"  
"Could you find a reason for the water stuff?" Tony asked,  
"No, but it does heal his wounds, any of them" Bruce said, "I want to look at his mental state"  
"The girl's as well" I said, "Her expression when I asked her about her past was, different, I suspect something traumatic has happened, to both of them probably"

Percy's POV  
While I was unconscious I dreamed, I dreamed about my Mom, getting an Iris message from Chiron, I dreamed about Annabeth, sitting in the interrogation room, her expression panicked "It's not real" I heard her say, "It's fake", what was she talking about? And I dreamed about camp.  
Everyone was gathered in the rec room, discussing a rescue mission,  
"-Jason finds Percy and Annabeth and frees them and you all escape without being caught?" Malcolm was saying, "Can we do that?"  
"We'd need two pegasi to pull the chariot but I think we could do it" Butch replied.  
"Sounds like a plan" Jason said, "When are we gonna do it?"  
"As soon as possible" Clarisse said, "But we don't know where they are in the building, so we might want to send one person to try and find them first, so we get them out quicker"   
"Clovis" Lou Ellen said, snapping her fingers in front of the sleeping camper, his eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room confusedly, "Can you try and contact Percy and Annabeth, and see if they can help us?" She asked.  
"What?" Clovis said,   
"Can you contact Percy and Annabeth in their dreams, they might know where they're being kept?" Lou Ellen repeated, it was a good idea, but I had no clue where I was other than a cell in the Avengers Tower. Clovis nodded sleepily before falling back into his constant state of slumber.  
My dream went dark as Clovis appeared in front of me, "That was quick" He said,  
"I can't help" I said, "I don't know where I am, other than in a cell, but I think Annabeth might know, she was taken out of her cell to be questioned so she might know a bit more" Clovis nodded, "She's still being questioned though so it will probably be a while until you can contact her, so what's the plan?"  
"I don't really know" Clovis replied, "I was asleep, but I think they're gonna bring a chariot and just get you out, they said something about the mist, and I think someone mentioned Nyssa coming as well"  
The dream faded into black and I found myself falling. I fell and fell until I hit the ground, I looked around and saw the underworld, why was I here? I heard a deep laugh and a cracking noise, I looked up and saw a hole in the roof of the underworld. I suddenly appeared in central park and saw the other side of the hole, there was a giant hole in the middle of central park and monsters were pouring out of it. I could see hundreds of monsters taking over New York, spreading everywhere, slaughtering everything in their path.  
"What is this?" I asked, I heard the voice laugh again and saw a blinding light rising from the hole.  
I woke up in a cold sweat, whatever I had just seen was not good, something was about to happen.  
My cell door opened and the redhead looked at me, "Good, you're awake" She said, "Come with me"  
I stood up and followed her into a room I didn't recognise, she sat me down in an uncomfortable chair and then stood in the corner of the room. She tapped her earpiece, "Come in" She said, obviously talking to however the earpiece was connected to. The door opened again and a man walked in, he sat in the chair opposite me and put a notebook on the table in front of him.  
"Hello Mr. Jackson" He said, "I am Dr. Jones"  
"What's going on?" I asked,   
"I have been asked to perform a mental examination of you" Dr. Jones told me, "So if you'd please answer all the questions I ask you fully and honestly" I stayed silent and he sighed, "Let's start with the basics, do you have any medically recognised mental or physical disorders?"  
"ADHD and dyslexia" I said,  
Dr. Jones asked me questions for hours, and I tried to answer as little as possible, I didn't want to give these people anything they could use against me.  
"Thank you for talking to me Mr. Jackson" Dr. Jones said after what felt like an eternity of pointless questions.  
"So what's wrong with me then?" I asked,   
"Well I can't be certain without further testing, but you display many symptoms of PTSD" Dr. Jones replied, I snorted, of course I had PTSD, pretty much every demigod had some amount of trauma. "What is so funny?" Dr. Jones asked,  
"Nothing" I said, "It's just that I already knew that"  
"How did you know that?" Dr. Jones asked.  
"Well" I said, "If we're just looking at the past couple days, I've been attacked, kidnapped, shot at, and more, so I think traumatic experiences are a safe bet"

Third Person POV  
(Avengers Tower Meeting Room)

"Is the girl any different?" Natasha asked as she walked into the meeting room. While she had been supervising Dr. Jones' examination on the boy Bruce had been studying the girl and everyone else was trying to find out more about the kids.  
"She seems to have the same gene that the boy had, one that isn't human" Bruce told her, "But other than that she seems perfectly normal, what did Dr. Jones say about the boy?"  
"He has ADHD and dyslexia, and symptoms of PTSD" Natasha told everyone, "Did we find any new information?"  
"Nothing of importance" Tony said, "Hopefully we can get the boy tell us something"  
"We'll interview him tomorrow" Clint said, "For now we need to find someone who sounds like the girl"  
"And this time make sure she doesn't say anything" Nat said, "That's what gave it away the last time and get IQ tests for both of them"

Annabeth's POV  
Once I was back in my cell I noticed a cup of water by my bed, I reached for it but then pulled my arm back, what if it was poisoned? Why would they want to poison me? I thought about it for a few minutes, but eventually my thirst won over and I took a cautious sip of the drink.  
Almost immediately my vision began to swim, I staggered over to my bed and lay down, cursing myself, whatever was in the drink was incredibly strong.  
As soon as my eyes closed, I saw Clovis, head counsellor of the Hypnos cabin, he perked up as soon as he saw me. "Thank god, I've been waiting for ages" He said,   
"What's going on?" I asked,  
"We're trying to get you out" Clovis told me, "Lou Ellen told me to ask you if you know whereabouts in the building you are"  
I thought about the areas I'd passed travelling through the building, "Um, the nearest window is on the west side" I said, remembering seeing the sun set through a window, "I think we're about 13 floors up, maybe a bit more"  
"Thanks" Clovis said, "Percy hadn't been out of his cell yet so he didn't know anything"  
"Percy" I said, remembering what Black Widow had told me, the voice hadn't sounded like Percy but I wasn't completely sure, "Was he okay, was he injured at all?" I asked frantically,  
"He looked fine" Clovis told me, "But looks can be deceptive in dreams"  
"Do you think you can give him a message from me?" I asked, Clovis nodded,  
"Probably, I don't think he's asleep right now but yeah"  
"Tell him not to trust anything they say" I said, noticing the edges of my vision beginning to blur, "They're lying, tell him" My voice raised to a shout as Clovis disappeared, what was happening? I started to fall as I tried to get Clovis back, usually I could control my dreams fairly well, and Clovis should have been able to keep me there. I started to scream as I approached the ground, I landed with a thump in, central park? I looked around and realised that this wasn't just central park. I could see all of New York completely overrun with monsters and as I looked closer to me I could see all of my friends, dead, Hazel and Frank were holding hands as they bled out, Jason was impaled with his own weapon, Piper was horrifically burnt and right in front of me was Percy, there was a giant hole in his chest, right where his heart should have been. I tried to run over to everyone, to try and help them, but I couldn't move a muscle, I was stuck, standing, watching everyone I loved slowly fade away.  
I screamed, and fought against my invisible restraints harder, I heard a deep, throaty laugh, "You've failed everyone" A grating and rough voice told me.

Clovis' POV  
I was the son of Hypnos, I should have been in complete control of my dreams, but I couldn't do anything as Annabeth disappeared to the depths of her own dreams. I tried to find Percy, but I could tell he wasn't asleep. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't move.  
It was like someone had grabbed me with their fist, I was being suffocated and I wasn't strong enough to escape.  
"You don't control the dreamscape little demigod" A deep voice told me, the sound sinking into my bones and forcing my eyes closed. I struggled and fought but I couldn't breathe, and no one could hear my screams.  
I woke up in my cabin, gasping for air, I sat up and saw Lou Ellen in front of me.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, "I tried to wake you up but it wouldn't work"  
I tried to catch my breath, what on earth was that? "I'm fine" I said, "Just a nightmare"  
Lou Ellen looked at me suspiciously, we both knew demigod dreams were never "just nightmares", but I didn't know what it meant and I didn't want to worry anyone more than they already were, "Did you talk to Percy or Annabeth?" She asked, I nodded,  
"Annabeth said the nearest window was on the west side, and they were at least 13 floors up" I said, I think that was what she said, it felt like someone had grabbed my head and shook it until everything fell out of place.  
Lou Ellen ran outside to tell everyone else, expecting me to fall back asleep like I always did, but I couldn't. I didn't want to fall asleep, I wasn't in control anymore, I didn't like that.


	7. The Avengers shot me again

Percy's POV  
I thought about my dreams as I was escorted into the interrogation room again, what was Annabeth talking about? And what was that hole in central park? Something bad was about to happen.  
As I walked into the familiar white room I saw the redhead waiting for me. She seemed confident, leaning back in her chair and her hand loosely clasping a black box with a button on it, it looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I had seen it.  
"Good afternoon Mr. Jackson" She said as I sat down,  
"What happened to Steve?" I asked,  
"We're trying a new tactic" The redhead told me, "Your little friend seemed to respond quite well to it" What new tactic? Was that what they were doing to Annabeth?  
"What new tactic? What did you do to Annabeth?" I demanded, if they had hurt Annabeth I would kill them.  
"Why don't you have a listen?" The redhead told me, pressing the button she was holding. A scream ripped through the room. They were trying to get me to confess something, to say "I'll do anything! Just stop hurting her!" and I almost did, but then I remembered my dream, The redhead was holding the button in my dream as well, and Annabeth was telling herself that it wasn't true. I realised what had happened, it was fake, they had tried to do the same thing to Annabeth but she realised it was just a recording, it was just a random person screaming.  
"Torturing me won't work if that's what you're planning" I said, trying to keep my expression neutral, I got a strange look from the redhead, she had clearly expected me to have more of a reaction. "And this doesn't seem very hero-y of you" I continued, "Torture is usually frowned upon"  
My interviewer stayed silent for a couple seconds, thinking about how to respond to my unexpected answer, "We weren't planning to harm you" She said, "Although that can be arranged if you want. Your friend did seem confident in the fact that you would stop us though"  
She wasn't making her story any more convincing, the Annabeth I knew would never give in like that. "Well how could I stop you?" I asked, "I don't exactly have the supplies to escape"  
"How about we make a deal?" The redhead told me, still trying to keep the story going, "Every question you answer, means one less beating for your friend"  
"Honestly that would be great" I said, "Just the sort of thing I'd do, but unfortunately I'm not as stupid as that" The redhead stared at me, "I know I act dumb, but I promise I'm a little bit smarter than that" I continued, "So, uh- what you gonna do now? I'd hate to ruin that poor agent's vocal chords"  
The redhead sighed, "You really aren't going to tell us anything"  
"Well it depends what you ask" I said, "I could tell you what the last thing I ate was, and I'm pretty good at takeaway recommendations, but I'd fail pretty badly if you asked me anything about spelling"  
She touched her earpiece and spoke to whoever was on the other side, "Bring in the test" She said, a few seconds later someone walked into the room with some sort of ipad in their hands, they placed it in front of me, I shook my head.  
"No," I said, "If you're going to test me it's going to have to be old school." The iPad was waved away and I waited in silence as the test was printed out.  
"Why don't you want to use an iPad?" The redhead asked me.  
"I just prefer writing" I said,  
The person came back in with a sack of paper, which they placed in front of me, as well as a black ballpoint pen.  
"Start" The redhead told me. I looked at the first question and realised it was an IQ test. Why were they making me do an IQ test? I thought as I started to try and answer the questions, they were mostly based on shapes and maths, which I wasn't great at, but I was glad I didn't have to write much.  
I didn't find the questions too hard and after about 15 maybe 20 minutes I finished it. I was escorted back to my cell, once I was there I immediately tried to go to sleep, hoping to contact camp again or maybe Annabeth.

Third Person POV  
Once Percy had been escorted back to his cell Natasha found everyone else, they were gathered in the lounge, watching some movie, but Steve paused it as she walked it.  
"That was quick" He said,  
"He figured it out immediately" Nat told everyone, "So he didn't answer any questions, I just gave him the IQ test then sent him back to his cell, is Bruce done yet?" While Percy was being interviewed again, Annabeth was being studied by Bruce.  
"Nearly" Clint said, "He'll be back soon and then we can discuss what to do next"  
"Who are we talking about?" Wanda asked, her and vision had only just come back from a mission and were unaware of the situation.  
"We've captured some suspected terrorists" Tony said, "But they won't tell us anything"  
"Is that the girl that was being taken to Bruce?" Wanda asked, she'd seen Annabeth being taken to Bruce's lab, "She was only about 17"  
"They're very young" Natasha said, "But they don't seem to like technology"  
"What do you mean?" Steve asked,  
"The boy asked for a paper version of the test instead of one the monitor, and there was no electrical devices in that camp other than that girl's electric spear" Natasha said, "Which is a bit strange"

(Camp Half Blood)

Jason, Nyssa, Lou Ellen and Butch were getting ready to save Percy and Annabeth. Butch was saddling the Pegasi and preparing the chariot for flight while the other 3 put their armour. If the plan worked there would be no battling required, but they had to be ready, so they each chose a weapon to bring.  
Blackjack and Guido flew into the air, the chariot following precariously behind them, the group flew as high as possible as they travelled to New York, making sure that no one could see them. It didn't take too long to reach Manhattan and soon they were hovering above the Avengers Tower. Butch guided to chariot down as Lou Ellen started working her mist magic, from the ground, no one could see them. They reached the west side of the building, 13 floors up just as Annabeth had told them, Nyssa used some contraption she'd made to break a hole in the glass big enough for her to slip through.  
Nyssa disappeared down the corridors, hidden by Lou Ellen's magic, and Jason got ready to find his friends. After a few minutes the communications device that Nyssa had left on the chariot buzzed, Jason dived through the gap in the glass and began to to search for Percy and Annabeth, hidden by Lou Ellen's magic just as Nyssa was.  
Jason walked down the corridors, looking for some sort of cell room, he knew that Percy and Annabeth were apart, which made it a lot harder to find them. Eventually he walked past a few white doors with small windows and thick locks. He looked inside every window, until he found Annabeth, he gently tapped on the glass loud enough so that Annabeth heard, but no one else. She looked up with a smile and stood up as Jason sliced through the lock.  
"I think Percy is that way" She said, pointing down the corridor, Jason passed her and dagger,  
"Let's go," He said.  
Jason and Annabeth walked down the corridors in search of Percy, "Why haven't the alarms gone off?" She asked.  
"Nyssa" Jason told her, "And Lou Ellen is hiding us with the mist"  
Soon they saw Percy laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, Jason cut through the lock and Percy jumped up, before relaxing once he realised who it was. Alarms suddenly started to ring, something had gone wrong, they ran out of Percy's cell hiding in a corner while agents started running through the corridors.  
"The mist should hide us" Jason whispered, passing another dagger to Percy, who gripped it tightly and looked around the corner,  
"I can't see anyone" Percy said, and they ran as a three towards the window where Lou Ellen and Butch waited for them. Jason jumped onto the chariot and helped Annabeth on, he held a hand out for Percy but he didn't take it. "Where's Nyssa?" The device beeped three times in the chariot, someone had caught her.  
Percy ran off to find Nyssa, hoping Lou Ellen's magic was working, he soon saw a gathering of agents and heard a shouting, he'd found her. He ran between the agents, who somehow didn't notice him, and saw Nyssa fighting against Captain America.  
Percy ran towards Nyssa and kicked her assailant in the back, he dropped her in surprise so Percy grabbed Nyssa's hand and ran.  
"It's Percy" He said, realising Nyssa couldn't see him, "Hurry"  
They ran towards their friends with half of SHIELD on their heels, Percy threw Nyssa out of the window, where Jason and Annabeth pulled her onto the chariot. Percy was halfway out the window when pain exploded in his back, he fell and only just managed to hold on to the window frame, hovering 13 floors up. Out of the corner of his eye Percy saw Lou Ellen go red trying to control the mists, she passed out and the chariot appeared. The agents were confused by the sudden appearance of a flying chariot, but shot at it nonetheless, the chariot wobbled as Annabeth tried to reach for her boyfriend.  
"Go!" Percy said, he knew that if they stayed still for any longer the chariot would fall apart, and they couldn't save him, "They won't let me die" He assured Annabeth, "Go! Quickly!"  
His friends didn't want to leave him, so he sent a telepathic message to the pegasi,  
lead them away! Percy told Black and Guido,  
but boss- Blackjack protested,  
go! Percy insisted, you'll die if you don't go now  
The pegasi reluctantly flew away, Jason tried to fly towards Percy but gave up after dodging at least 20 bullets.  
An agent pulled Percy back into the building and he was taken to another cell, as the last two had been broken. 

(Meeting Room)  
The Avengers gathered in the meeting room, they'd just lost the girl and only narrowly got the boy back.  
"How did they sneak in?" Tony asked, "I was in the security room and I didn't see the girl, she just randomly appeared and somehow managed to hack into the alarm system"  
"And on the security cameras you just see an invisible being cut open the locks, and then the boy and girl vanished as well" Steve said,  
"It's something to do with the girl who was on the chariot" Nat said, "When it first appeared she was passed out, like she was making them invisible but passed out from the effort"  
"And it was pulled by pegasi" Clint said,  
Natasha was silent for a few minutes as her teammates loudly discussed what had just happened, she turned the information over in her mind, trying to come to a logical conclusion. "Guys" She said, "This sounds crazy but I think I just realised something" Everyone turned to her, "These kids, all seem to have some sort of magical powers right, and they have pegasi, which come from Greek mythology, and the boy called the activities director person Chiron, which if I remember correctly was the name of a centaur in Greek mythology who trained all the famous demigods. So is it possible that these kids are children of the gods? They all only have one parent on their birth certificate, if we know multiple gods exist is it really so unbelievable that other pantheons exist, and their gods occasionally fall in love with mortals. That could be why they appeared to be just swing swords randomly, maybe because we're mortal we can't see the monsters they're fighting" Natasha finished her speech.  
"That doesn't actually sound too unbelievable" Clint said, "The boy is healed by water, his dad might be the god of water, and boy who could fly could be the son of a god of air"  
"We need to talk to the boy" Tony said, "If we ask him directly he might tell us the truth"  
"We'll wait until tomorrow" Nat said


	8. Someone turns Central Park into Swiss cheese

Annabeth's POV  
We landed back at camp with sorrowful faces, Chiron was waiting outside the big house when we arrived, his face falling as he saw ours.  
"Annabeth" He said, "I'm gla- where's Percy?"  
"We had to leave him" I said, it was comforting being back at camp, but it wasn't the same without Percy. I hadn't been without him since he was taken by Hera.  
"Are any of you hurt?" Chiron asked, we all shook our head except for Lou Ellen, who was still unconscious. Will came over and took Lou Ellen to the infirmary while everyone else went into the big house. "What happened?" Chiron asked us once we were inside, Jason told him about Nyssa disabling the alarms and him getting me and Percy out of our cells. Then Nyssa told us about Lou Ellen's magic failing and her being discovered, she told us about Percy running in and stabbing Captain America. I told Chiron about Percy pushing Nyssa onto the chariot, about Percy being shot and nearly falling off. Finally Butch told Chiron about Lou Ellen fainting and her magic disappearing, and about having to leave Percy behind. Chiron sighed, "Well done" He said, "We'll get Percy back soon"  
We were about to leave when Clovis ran in, which by itself was shocking, Clovis never did more than a slow walk. "Something bad is about to happen" He panted, we pulled him into a chair and waited for him to catch his breath.  
"What is going to happen?" Chiron asked.  
"I had a dream" Clovis said, "There was someone, I don't know who, they opened a big hole in central park and monsters were pouring out everywhere, and I can't control my dreams anymore, someone's taken over the dreamscape"  
"I had that dream too" I said, "I saw New York covered in monsters, and everyone was dead" Everyone stared at us, this was not good.  
"Someone extremely powerful is planning something" Clovis said, "But I have no idea who it is"

Percy's POV  
I lay on the bed in my new cell, I'd been shot during the escape attempt but they took the bullet out and poured water on the wound so I was fine. I couldn't sleep so I just lay down, looking at the ceiling and being generally very bored.  
It must have been at least 3 in the morning when I heard a deafening boom, the building trembled and I heard movement outside the cell door. What was going on? I looked outside the small window on the door, I couldn't hear anything but I could see agents walking up and down the corridor, speaking into their comms units. I tried to read some of their lips, which I wasn't great at.  
I saw someone say "Central Park", and another say "crater", something had happened in central park, I prayed that my dream was just a dream, that it hadn't become reality.   
I sat in my cell as people rushed through the corridor, I began to hear screams, and after a few minutes the building started to shake again. I heard booms, like something was crawling up the building.   
Suddenly a huge claw burst a hole in the side of my cell, I jumped away, and saw dust coming off the ceiling. I realised what was about to happen a second before it did, the ceiling collapsed with a bang, trapping me underneath tonnes of rubble.  
Every part of my body screamed with pain, I tried to move some of the rubble but only succeeded in burying me further.  
The redhead and the captain dude ran into the hallway, presumably to see if anyone had been hurt.  
"Help!" I yelled, my head just barely stuck out of the rubble, "I'm over here!" The redhead ran towards me.  
"Steve" She said, "Help me" He started at me suspiciously but helped me out of the rubble.  
"Where's my sword?" I asked, "If I'm right about what that is, your weapons won't work." The redhead thought about it for a second, before walking down the hallway.  
"This way" She said, I hobbled after her, I'd broken multiple bones.  
"This is a bad idea Natasha" The captain dude told her, looking back at me as we walked somewhere.  
"If I'm right he could be our only chance" She said, opening a door and heading inside, she picked up Riptide and handed it to me.  
"You'll want the others as well." I said, gesturing towards Annabeth's dagger and the dagger Jason had given me during the escape attempt. She picked them up as well as we headed down the stairs, "What happened?" I asked,  
"A big hole in the ground appeared in central park and an army of monsters came out of it" The redhead told me.  
"Shit" I said, "I need some money and a fountain" I needed to Iris message camp, even all of SHIELD wouldn't be able to stop whatever was happening. I got some strange looks but eventually I found a fountain and a coin, I didn't have a drachma so I hoped this would be enough. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Camp Half-Blood" Camp appeared in front of me, and the first person I saw was Chiron, who was watching the campers from the big house. "Chiron!" I yelled, catching his attention, he immediately noticed me and came over, "Something's happened in central park" I told him, "The ground's opened up and there are monsters everywhere, SHIELD are trying to stop them but their mortal weapons won't do anything, I need back up" Chiron nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by an explosion that broke the fountain, spraying water all over me, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.  
I prayed help was coming as I ran into battle, monsters were everywhere, most of them I didn't recognise, although there were a few I'd fought before. I chopped and sliced monsters to pieces, I saw the iron dude flying around, trying to slow the monsters down.  
"You can't kill them" I shouted at him, "Evacuate the civilians" People were running and screaming everywhere, I wasn't sure what they could see through the mist but it wasn't good.   
I could see the redhead using Annabeth's drakon tooth dagger to destroy as many monsters as she could, and the captain dude was trying to kill the monsters with a dagger, but he clearly didn't know how to use a blade. I looked up and saw the monster that had dropped a ceiling on me and realised it was a drakon.  
A drakon, bigger than any one I'd seen before, was crawling on New York's skyscrapers, it was at least 80 feet long and it's yellow scales shined gold in the sunrise. I could see arrows and bullets being aimed at it, but the monster's hide was too thick for mortal weapons to pierce. I needed to get it down, into central park where it wouldn't hurt as many people, there were still people in the buildings that it was slowly tearing apart. How was I going to get it down? I looked at how far away it was, and did something incredibly impulsive that probably should have gotten me killed.  
I chucked Riptide at the beast, somehow hitting it, it's head turned towards me, it's emerald eyes staring into me until I started to feel nauseous. I waved my arms around and tried to look like a target. It slowly uncoiled itself from whatever skyscraper it was destroying and snaked down the building, heading directly towards me. I ran towards it, picking up Riptide from the concrete and then running into an area of central park where there were no people.  
I stood in front of the Drakon and realised how hopelessly outmatched I was, I may have been powerful, but I was nothing compared to an 80 feet longer Drakon with teeth nearly twice the size as me. I studied the beast for any weak spots, simultaneously moving around the area, trying to keep it's attention without getting too close.  
I quickly realised that the Drakon's skin was entirely bullet and sword proof, but if I could get into it's mouth I might be able to stab the softer skin there. I just had to figure out how to get into its mouth without being eaten, simple right?  
First I had to get it to open its mouth, and then maybe I could just fire Riptide at it and hope for the best. I jumped around Central Park, getting dangerously close to the Drakon in the hopes it would snap at me and I could fire something down it's throat, like I'd done to the Nemean lion, except with something more dangerous than astronaut food.  
I was climbing around Central Park, jumping from tree to rock to grass to tree, trying to be faster than the Drakon, which was harder than my impulsive brain had first thought. I tried to jump onto a boulder but I missed it, I crashed onto the giant rock and heard a cracking noise that sounded like it came from my ribs, great.   
The Drakon stepped towards me, it's foul breath making my head spin, I closed my eyes as I heard it's jaw open. I chucked Riptide into its mouth, throwing my sword as hard as I could, praying it would stop my imminent death.  
I felt the Drakon's foul breath disappear and cautiously opened my eyes, the monster was only a few feet away from me, gagging and spasming. Had I actually hit it?   
I watched in shock as the Drakon thrashed around, clawing at its eyes and making some sort of shrieking sound. I was so preoccupied with watching the monster's face that I didn't notice it's tail, thicker than any tree trunk I'd seen, swing around, hitting me on my back. I fell, hitting my head on a boulder and passing out.


	9. Norse gods are better than Greek ones

Percy's POV  
I woke up, groggy and dazed, there was a figure standing above me that I couldn't make out, but I was too confused to worry about who they might be. I noticed the taste of warm cookies in my mouth as I tried to sit up, someone had given me nectar or ambrosia.   
"Percy?" A voice said, sounding familiar, I was wrapped in a tight hug that smelt like Annabeth.  
"Annabeth?" I asked, she pulled away and my vision started to clear. I could see my girlfriend's beautiful grey eyes and blonde princess curls and incredible smile.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked,  
"That hole opened in the ground and a bunch of monster's came out." I said, "And this Drakon destroyed half of the Tower, dropped a ceiling on me, but then I killed it by chucking Riptide in it's mouth. I also think I may have broken a few bones and I probably have a concussion but I'll be fine"  
Annabeth gave me a disbelieving look but passed me Riptide, "Everyone else is coming, where's my dagger?"  
"I think the captain dude has it" I told her, "He has no clue how to use a weapon"  
"You mean Captain America" Annabeth said, helping me up,   
"Probably" I replied, turning around to see monster's everywhere, SHIELD was failing, badly. I ran towards the battle and started slashing, Annabeth running off to find her dagger. There were only a few people who were actually doing anything, me, the redhead, Annabeth and I could see another girl I didn't recognise who seemed to be killing a lot of monsters. She was moving her hands around and red stuff was coming out of them or something, maybe she was telekinetic?  
Whatever she was, she was doing a lot of damage, I thought as I saw Annabeth take her dagger off the captain dude and start stabbing, she looked like a beautiful warrior princess.  
The monster's kept coming, the only way we would be able to stop the flow was somehow sealing the gaping hole in the middle of central park, but to do that we had to actually get the hole, which meant a lot more monster killing.  
My arms were aching and whatever Annabeth had given me was wearing off, swinging Riptide was getting harder and harder. My head and heart were pounding and I was fairly sure most of my body was covered in blood, both mine and monsters', which was definitely very gross.  
I felt like giving up by the time I saw pegasi descending from the sky. I watched as the entirety of Camp Half Blood fell from the sky, covering in all the armour and weapons the camp owned.  
I was so tired I didn't notice SHIELD aiming their guns at my friends until they went off with an earthshaking bang, I watched helplessly as an uncountable amount of bullets raced towards my friends.   
Suddenly everything stopped, a wave of bullets halted in midair, hovering just feet away from my friends, who looked around with confusion, wondering what on earth had saved them.  
"What the hell are you doing Wanda?" The boss dude shouted, "These are terrorists!" He turned to the woman who I'd thought was a telekinetic, who stood still, clearly putting a lot of effort into holding back all the bullets.  
She had her hands held out of front of her, slightly shaking with the effort, in one movement she thrust her palms towards the ground and every single bullet did the same, catapulting into the earth and digging into the ground. "With all due respect Fury" She said, "These are children, children who you have attacked, kidnapped, psychologically tortured and shot at, and what have they done to you?"  
"It's not about what they've done to us, it's about what they've done to others, and what they could do" The boss dude said.  
"These children are trying to help us, and seem to be the only people who can stop these creatures, so I suggest you stop firing at innocent people who are trying to help, and instead fire at the creatures who are trying to kill everyone" Wanda said.  
My friends started to slowly get out of their chariots, looking extremely confused. Everyone stayed frozen, even the monsters looked confused, until a lone dracaena lunged at Wanda, an arrow fired straight through the monster. All eyes turned to Kayla Knowles, who was standing up in a chariot, her bow trained on the spot where the dracaena had been just seconds ago.  
Other monsters began to attack once again, and we were forced to continue what seemed to be a never ending fight. Almost immediately, Will Solace ran over to me,  
"Percy" He said, "You need some help"  
"What?" I looked down at myself, and remembered how injured I was. My arms were covered in grazes and cuts, and there was blood spreading across my shirt that was probably my own. "I guess you're right"   
Will led me to a chariot that was filled with medical supplies, he handed me some Ambrosia to eat while he got out some cleaning stuff and bandages. I watched the battlefield as he wrapped bandages around my chest and arms, itching to continue the fight .  
"What happened?" Will asked,  
"Good question" I replied, "That hole thing opened in the ground, a bunch of monsters came out, a drakon dropped a ceiling on me but I got out and contacted Chiron, then killed the Drakon and passed out, when I woke up Annabeth was trying to heal me, we did some fighting and then you came"  
"I'm done," Will said, then he processed what I had just said, "Wait what?"  
I ran off, "Need to help!" I yelled, sprinting towards Annabeth, who was completely surrounded. I killed a bunch of monsters and then ran off again, Annaberth could handle herself. I headed towards Jason, who was expertly decapitating cyclopes and hell hounds alike. "Hey Jason!" I shouted, "Can you fly up and see where they're all coming from?" Jason nodded and then zoomed into the sky like the blond superman he was.  
I ran around central park, stabbing and slashing wherever I could, I saw the Wanda girl flinging monsters into the air like rag dolls, but she couldn't see the hell hound that was behind her, getting ready to pounce. I ran forward and stabbed the beast, reminding myself that it was not Mrs. O' Leary when I started to feel bad. Wanda turned around as the Hell hound turned to yellow powder.  
"Ew" She said, wiping the dust off her face, "Thanks" She said, glancing towards me.  
"Your welcome" I said, stabbing some sort of lizard thing, "Thanks for not letting Steve kill my friends"  
She gave me a strange look, "That was Fury, and you're welcome too, who are you guys anyway? Nat has some sort of absurd theory about gods or something"  
"It's not that absurd" I said, had they actually figured it out?  
"Do you mean you're actually the child of some sea god?" She asked.  
I opened my mouth to make some sort of witty retort, but was cut off but a blast of lighting striking the ground nearby. A figure fell from the sky, making a ground shaking boom, and immediately vaporising every monster within 5 feet of the blast.  
Everyone turned to Thor as he surveyed the scene, he looked at the never-ending flow of monsters, and then turned to me, "Greetings son of the sea god" He said, "What are you Greeks up to now?"  
"Currently trying to stop monsters from taking over New York" I replied, "Care to join us?"  
"Sounds like great fun" He said, chucking his hammer into the space in front of him, smashing at least 10 monsters into pieces.  
Jason flew back down as I began to fight again, "It's just a big black hole" He told me, "I can't see where it leads to, and it's too big to close"  
"I have a feeling I know where it leads to" I said, "Nowhere good"  
Everyone continued fighting, and with a god on our side it almost seemed like we were winning, we were killing monsters almost as fast as they appeared, and we were starting to get closer to the mysterious black hole that was the centre of all our troubles.  
After a while the monster seemed to retreat back toward the black hole thingy, huddling together like demonic penguins, which everyone took to be a good sign; that they were giving up, that the battle was nearly over.  
We were very wrong.


	10. Morpheus hates me, get in the line dude

3rd Person POV  
The Avengers tried to fight the horde of monsters, but since Black Widow was the only one with a non-mortal weapon, they didn't make much of a dent in the mass of monsters. Thor, unsurprisingly, did the most amount of damage, taking outs tens of monsters at a time with one swing of Mjolnir.   
The entirety of camp half blood were much better fighters, with all of camp and a god working together, it wasn't long before the monsters started to disappear. Those who weren't killed by a celestial blade, shot down by an arrow, or crushed by Thor's mighty hammer, started to move towards the hole they'd come from. Multiple creatures crawled straight back into the crevice, demigods and SHIELD agents alike took this as a sign that the fight was nearly over, and were too fatigued to notice the light starting to emanate from the black hole that had caused all their troubles.  
It was one of the Apollo campers who first noticed the strange light, immediately notifying as many people as possible. Jason flew into the sky, hoping that this time he might be able to see what was coming. But, just as before, there was nothing to be seen, just a gigantic hole in the middle of central park, complete darkness with a strange pinprick of light in the centre, growing steadily larger as it moved towards the surface.   
The lack of monsters no longer seemed like a good thing, whatever that light was, would be even more powerful than all of the monsters combined. Slowly, the monsters fell back into the hole they'd come from, or Tartarus, which were probably the same thing. Until there were no monsters left.  
Everyone took the opportunity to rest and recuperate, but no one could relax. Everyone watched the light grow slowly brighter as wounds were bandaged, ambrosia was consumed, armour was straightened, and blades were sharpened.  
A few demigods were sent to watch the pit, while everyone else discussed what they already knew. Percy explained what had happened before everyone had arrived, and Clovis shared his dreams and his lack of control over the dreamscape.   
Everyone secretly hoped that the hole behind them would just close up, they'd already fought and killed hundreds of monsters, did there really have to be a final boss level? But of course there had to be a final boss level, they were demigods, life couldn't just make it easy for them.   
It wasn't long before the light grew so close that you couldn't even look at it. The demigods prepared for a second battle, arming themselves and even giving some weapons to SHIELD, so that they could actually be of use. 

Percy's POV  
Everyone was on guard as the light grew brighter and brighter, slowly getting closer and closer. Whatever was coming needed to come faster, I thought, at this point an asteroid could have hit and we would have been squinting too much to notice. You must have been able to see the light from all of New York City by now, like a giant flashlight scanning the area.  
I was sure someone was going to go blind soon, I covered my eyes in the hopes it wouldn't be me, but another bang shook the city, knocking me to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I could actually see, the light had gone. But I also noticed that the hole grew considerably in size, some campers dangerously close to the edge.   
Those who were closest to the edge of the hole quickly scrambled away, we formed a perimeter around the gaping chasm, watching as something appeared to rise from the darkness.   
A cloaked figure hovered into the air, growing steadily higher, I looked around to see if anyone knew what it was, but even Annabeth looked stumped.  
There was no longer anything blocking my vision, but my eyelids forced themselves closed as the figure seemed to grow. I struggled to keep my consciousness, and saw everyone else just as close to slumber as I was.   
I saw a couple SHIELD agents pass out, and as I scanned the campers I saw Clovis' eyes widen in some sort of understanding before my vision went dark.

Atrocious cackling filled my ears as I slipped into dreams, I stood, well actually hovered above, some sort of abyss. I felt it's strong force pulling me in and realised what it was, Chaos, the primordial abyss of nothingness. I should have been falling, but instead I hovered in the same place, unable to move, just listening to the laughter of some unknown foe.  
"The great Percy Jackson" A voice said, soft and comforting, it was a voice that made me want to just curl up and go to sleep, to just have a quick rest.  
What? What was going on?  
"Even the saviour of Olympus is powerless against me" The voice continued,   
"Who are you?" I yelled  
"Have you not heard of me, son of the sea god?" The voice taunted, "Someone as powerful as I should haunt your dreams" They emphasised the word dreams, I could almost hear the cruel smile that was sure to be plastered on their face.  
I wracked my brain, who could this be? Why did they emphasise dreams? Who have I heard of that controls drea-   
"Morpheus" I realised, he only laughed in response, "What do you want?"  
"Oh it's not about what I want, little hero" He told me, "There's a certain someone who isn't the biggest fan of yours, did you really think the war was over? It's only just begun" His voice faded into the abyss and I found myself looking through visions of my past, specifically Tartarus.  
Pictures flashed into my mind of every monster me and Annabeth had fought, from Empousia to giants and titans, all the way to Tartarus himself. My mind was flooded with memories, memories I'd done my best to forget, leaving Damasen and Bob behind, Annabeth thinking I had abandoned her.   
Why was I being shown this? I thought as some of the worst moments of my life were flung into my face. It felt like a slap to the face, all the times I thought I was going to die, all the times I thought I'd failed everyone. Suddenly I heard a voice shouting my name.  
"Percy! Percy!" Annabeth shouted, I opened my eyes and saw half of camp staring at me, worried expressions on their faces. "Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, was she crying?  
I stood up, "Yeah, I'm fine, what happened?" I asked,  
"I don't know" Annabeth said, "That fi-figure came up and then we all passed out and, and we all had dreams, but then we all woke up and you were crying and screaming and-" Chiron placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder,  
"Calm down" He told her, Annabeth took a deep breath, and I tried to figure out whatever she had told me, she was so rushed that I couldn't really understand what she was saying.  
"Morpheus," Clovis said, was Clovis actually alert and conscious? "It was him, he put us all to sleep and then sent us all a message"  
"What did he tell you?" I asked, "Did he tell you all the same thing?"  
"He told everyone that the war wasn't over yet, that it was just beginning, something like that" Will said, "And then he showed everyone their worst moments"  
"He's trying to scare us" Clovis said, "He's been controlling the dreamscape"  
"He told me something" I said, "I asked what he wanted, and he said it wasn't about what he wanted, that there was someone who didn't like me"  
"Great" Annabeth said, "Not only are we fighting Morpheus, he's also working for someone else, who will be even more powerful than him"  
"And disliking me doesn't narrow it down at all" I added, "I don't have a shortage of enemies"  
"For now, we must recover, Morpheus will wait before his next attack" Chiron said,  
"What about SHIELD?" I asked, "What will they do?"  
"Well since they are now aware of our existence" Chiron replied, "It would be useful to gain them as an ally, an being as powerful as Thor or Wanda on our side might just give us an edge against whoever our enemies may be"


	11. Tartarus hates me too, why dude?

Third Person POV  
The Avengers and SHIELD agents took much longer to shake off Morpheus' sleep, so by the time they were all conscious, Camp Half Blood had already gathered their resources, and were treating everyone who had been injured.   
Thor was the first to wake up, which was unsurprising as he was probably the most powerful person there. He looked around at his teammates, all still unconscious on the grass around him, and then up at the campers, who watched him with interest; most of them hadn't seen any god before, let alone one from a different pantheon. He walked over to Chiron, somehow aware of who he was and his role among the campers.  
"Thor" Chiron nodded respectfully at the god.  
"Chiron" Thor replied, nodding back, "What is happening here?"  
"Someone is attacking humanity" Chiron said, "They have hired Morpheus, god of dreams, who caused the attack today, but we have been informed that this will not be the only attack, more danger is still to come"  
A couple more agents started to stir, standing up and looking around at the scene in confusion. As far as they were aware, the campers were terrorists, terrorists who appeared to be conversing with one of their strongest allies.  
The Avenger were the first to actually do something, they walked over to Chiron and Thor,  
"You have a lot of explaining to do" Tony stepped out of his suit, just as bruised and battered as the campers and the rest of SHIELD.

(A couple hours later)

The Avengers were gathered in their meeting room, accompanied by Chiron and most of the head counsellors.   
"Okay, so who the fuck are you people?" Tony demanded, even his genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist brain was unable to accept the existence of Greek gods, despite the centaur that stood next to him and the Norse god that stood on his other side.  
"Language, Stark" Steve reprimanded, his expression just as confused as Tony's.  
"It's not the 1940s anymore Grandpa," Tony said, rolling his eyes.  
"My name is Chiron" The centaur introduced himself, "I am the activities director at Camp Half Blood"  
"The millennia old demigod trainer from Greek mythology?" Natasha asked, she had suggested the Greek gods theory, but still found it hard to believe that she was actually right.   
"That's impossible" Bruce said, "No one could be that old, and they're just myths, right?"  
"With all due respect Dr. Banner" Chiron said, "Myths are but truths the human race has forgotten about, and as for my age. I told the gods that I wished to train young demigods for as long as I was needed, as by the looks of it, I am still needed"  
"And so you" Nat gestured around at the demigods, "Are all children of gods?" The group nodded,  
"Deadbeat parent central, that us" Percy said, earning a few smiles from the group behind him.  
"And why should we trust you?" Fury asked, stepping out from the shadows, "My city just got attacked by an army of monsters bigger than anything I've ever seen, there better be a good reason" He looked angry, and with good reason, just as unwilling to accept the campers story as his colleagues.   
"Well, we don't know the whole story" Chiron explained, "But that hole was opened up by Morpheus, the god of dreams, presumably leading straight to Tartarus. And it will not be the final attack, this was more of a warning, a taste of what is to come"  
"Are we supposed to be afraid of a god of dreams?" Tony said sarcastically, "What's he gonna do? Make you wet the bed a little?" Chiron stood up straighter,  
"You of all people should know the terrors of dreams Mr. Stark" He replied, earning a confused look from Tony, how did Chiron know about what the genius had gone through? "And Morpheus is one of the most powerful gods out there, the idea that he is but a henchman to a greater threat is frankly, a terrifying one. He can show you your worst moments, over and over, put you to sleep forever. I'm sure you've felt the difference in your sleeping moments recently as he has tested his power" Tony, Nat and Steve looked uncomfortable, clearly having suffered the effects of Morpheus' power. "Now it is up to us to work together to bring down whomever we may be facing"  
"Okay" Natasha stood up, deciding to trust the centaur's story "What do we do?"

Percy's POV  
We discussed the best course of action, which was very boring, but then we all went to bed, everyone was tired after hours of fighting and holding back monsters. This time, we were allowed proper beds and rooms, and even doors without military grade locks. Only a few of the head counsellors stayed, the rest heading back to camp with everyone else. The Avengers tower may have been big but it couldn't fit all of camp half blood, or really anymore than 10 people.  
Chiron also went back to camp to sleep, which made me wonder how he slept. Did he relax in a barn? Or settle down in an extra large bed, there was no way he would fit in even a king size bed. It was a stupid thing to think about, especially considering the day's events, but I deserved to have a little fun, I thought, remembering the time Chiron had been caught with curlers in his tail with a smile.  
Eventually I decided I'd done enough thinking and wondering for today, and tried to get to sleep, which didn't take long, after everything I'd done that day. Surprisingly, fighting for hours on end and getting a ceiling dropped on you were fatiguing activities.  
The moment my eyes shut I found myself in some dark, deep red cavern; of course I had to dream. I looked around, realising I was in Tartarus; really the place I least wanted to think about, let alone be in, even if it was in dream form. I could see the river Phlegethon in the distance, it's fiery depths making my mouth start to burn just looking at it, and when I turned the other way, there was a gigantic figure, hidden in the shadows and sat upon some sort of gruesome throne that looked like it was made of human skeletons.  
Ew, gross, I thought, forcing my eyes to look elsewhere. Another figure - less than a third the size of the first - walked up the throne, and even this person was over twice the size of me, which just showed how big the leader dude was.  
"Sire" The smaller dude said - with a voice I recognised to be Morpheus' - bowing in front of the figure that must have been whoever he was working for, "It has all gone to plan, the demigods are scared-" He paused, as if he was about to reveal some more information, but decided against it at the last second.  
"You falter" The larger figure said, in a booming voice that made my legs turn to jelly, it was Tartarus. The literal embodiment of hell wanted to kill me, shit, I mean, it wasn't surprising considering how our last meeting had gone but I was really hoping all this world ending stuff would be over now. But no, another insanely powerful being just had to attack me now, couldn't he just destroy humanity after I'd gone to college, maybe got married to Annabeth and possibly had a few kids? Was that too much to ask?  
"The demigods" Morpheus started, fear evident in every inch of his voice, "They have caught the attention of SHIELD"  
Tartarus was silent, "We cannot allow them to work together" He said finally.  
"They are not" Morpheus said quickly, "There are a couple, who wish to help the half bloods, but most of SHIELD sees them as a threat" That was good news at least; he was misinformed, which could give us the element of surprise when it came to another battle.  
"Good, keep it that way" Tartarus said, and I could sense that they were about to part, but then another figure entered the scene. A figure I knew all too well, Kampe had arrived.  
The she-monster walked in front of Tartarus, seemingly unafraid, "Father" She said, bowing deeply.  
"Kampe" Tartarus replied, "Have you done as I asked?"  
"I tried master" She said,  
"Tried?" Tartarus interjected, his anger seeped into the environment around him, the ground became darker under his feet and the few plants that could survive in Tartarus wilted. "I did not ask you to try, I told you to do"  
"With the greatest respect sire" Kampe bowed lower than I'd thought possible, the writhing snakes that constituted for her hair practically touching the floor, which probably wasn't very nice for them, "Echidna refuses to help, she wishes that you raise her husband"  
"I cannot control the rate of my son's regeneration" Tartarus sounded dangerously calm, but his voice, ragged and deep, gave me goosebumps, and my legs threatened to collapse beneath me as I stood. Stuck in the same place, yards away from some of the most powerful beings in the world.   
Something changed, I could feel eyes staring at me, although I couldn't see anything.  
"Wait" Morpheus interrupted - which was a brave thing to do, Tartarus could have just blasted him to dust instantly. I could see him turn around, until the god of dreams was staring directly at me. "We have an visitor"  
Tartarus and Kampe turned their gazes towards me, the hard stare of a primordial god felt like it was peeling my skin off, slowly frying me like some kind of barbecue meat.  
"So you wish to dream little demigod?" I felt my vision begin to blur, the figures in front of me contorting and twisting until they changed completely. "Here's a little dream for you" Morpheus and Kampe faded into the shadows, but Tartarus stood up, walking towards me.  
Now he was out of the shadows, I could see Tartarus clearly, he was somehow worse than I remembered. His face, a swirling black hole, seemed bigger and more threatening than before; threatening to suck me in. The faces of gorgons, cyclops and drakons pressed themselves against his golden armour, their expressions contorted in pain and agony, I wondered what they had done to deserve such a fate. His black Stygian iron boots seemed to crush me under his heel, and suddenly I was beside the doors of death, a scene I recognised all too well.  
Annabeth rushed towards the chained down doors, I could see Bob fighting Tartarus nearby, I saw Damasen arrive and begin to battle his father as well. Everything was a blur, swords clashed, talons cut, blurred by speed, a cacophony of voices filled my ears, whispering everything I'd done wrong.  
"You would leave them here" They said, "You would abandon them as you have everyone else who has fought for you" They whispered names, "Beckendorf, Bianca, Zoe" Everyone I'd failed.  
The voices of everyone I'd ever hurt filled my head, screaming curses at me as the scene that haunted me day and night unfolded around me, but not as I had remembered. Tartarus sent a wall of fire down from the sky, destroying Bob and Damasen instantly, I watched helplessly as he walked towards Annabeth, who was defiantly stood with her drakon tooth blade in hand.   
But even Annabeth was helpless against a primordial god such as Tartarus, and a spear impaled her in the heart. Her sightless grey eyes stared at me, seemingly accusatory, "This is your fault" I her voice tell me, "Just like everything else, you could have saved me, you could have saved us all"  
I woke up in a cold sweat, the voices of everyone I'd wronged still echoing in my mind. I looked at the super fancy clock that was next to my bed: 6am, might as well get up. I stood up, pulling on the same shirt I'd worn yesterday, it was a bit ripped and bloody, but I didn't have any others so I just had to deal with it. I drank some water and then walked to the lounge area, waiting for everyone else to wake up. Then I could ruin their mornings with the news that we were fighting Tartarus, not that anyone at SHIELD would know who he was.


	12. I sip coffee and deliver death messages

Percy's POV  
The first people to come into the gigantic lounge area were the redheaded girl and the captain dude. They were in a deep discussion about something or other as they walked in, but I couldn't hear what they were saying; they were too far away. They walked into the even bigger kitchen area that was connected to the lounge space and the redhead turned on the coffee maker: the familiar, irritating sound of coffee brewing filled my ears. Stars and stripes turned the stove on and got out a frying pan, gathering the ingredients for some sort of fancy breakfast. They were both oddly alert for half six in the morning, I guess superheroes were trained to be alert and awake at all times, in case of some sort of attack.  
"Morning" The redhead turned to look at me and smiled, she seemed nice enough but I didn't really trust any of the Avengers after what they'd done to me and Annabeth. "Sleep well?"  
"Not really" I replied, "Morpheus sent me some nightmares, but I did learn some stuff"  
"And you're trusting the information you hear in your dreams?" Stars and stripes sounded sceptical as he started mixing whatever was in the bowl he'd been pouring ingredients into.  
"Demigod dreams are different" I said, "When we're asleep we can visit places miles away, hear what our enemies are planning, it would be more useful if we could control them though, children of Hypnos can, and others, with training, but most of us just dream like you do, but important stuff"  
"What did you learn?" The redhead started to pour coffee into some mugs, "Want some?" She asked, I nodded.  
"Just milk please" I shouldn't have coffee, it would only make my ADHD worse but I was tired and really needed something to boost my energy. "Nothing good" I said in response to her first question, "I'll say once everyone is up"  
It wasn't long before that happened, apparently SHIELD agents could cope with the minimum amount of sleep. Once everyone was up we gathered in the meeting room. I hoped that someone else had dreamt something important as well, Clovis usually had something to say when it came to dreams, being a child of Hypnos.  
I stood in front of everyone and was about to talk when I was interrupted by the iron dude, "Where's the horse dude?"  
"Chiron is our mentor, he does not fight, he trusts us to do that" I tried to talk again but this time was cut off by stars and stripes.  
"He's trusting the fate of the world with a bunch of kids?" He asked, which was a fair question, even after all the enemies I'd faced I still felt like someone more experienced should be fighting.  
I shrugged, "It does sound like a bad idea but I've been doing this since I was 12 so I'm pretty experienced" I looked around the room with a warning glace, daring anyone to cut me off again, "Anyway, I have gained information" Suddenly everyone was more alert, all eyes were on me. "Morpheus is working for Tartarus" The Avengers just looked confused, completely unaware of who Tartarus was, but the campers went pale, they immediately knew that this was not good. "He is also being helped by Kampe, and is trying to convince Echidna to join his ranks, but fortunately she is refusing, she wants Tartarus to speed up the regeneration of Typhon'' The campers looked even more terrified; even if it might not happen, the idea of Typhon or Echidna joining the fight was not a good one. The Avengers however, still looked confused, I sighed, "Tartarus is a primordial god, even more powerful than anyone we've ever faced, and is the pit under the underworld, where monsters regenerate and everyone who has wronged the gods is imprisoned. Kampe is a monster, who we have defeated before, but only with the help of a hundred-handed one. Echidna is the mother of all monsters, and Typhon is the father of all monsters. They gave birth to the Sphinx, Cerberus, the Hydra, the Chimera, among other figures" I could tell they didn't fully understand but the Avengers now looked sufficiently scared, which was something at least.  
"I would do some research on Greek mythology if you want to beat Tartarus" Annabeth advised the Avengers. We locked eyes and I could tell that she was thinking about the last time we'd faced Tartarus, and how terribly it had gone.  
"You two have fought Tartarus haven't you?" A camper asked me and Annabeth, sounding hopeful: they wanted us to reassure them, say that he would easy to fight. I couldn't see who it was, but it didn't matter.  
"On a scale from 1 to 10 how fucked are we?" Nico asked, he'd been to Tartarus, and had more of an idea about how tough this would be than anyone else. Me and Annabeth looked at each other, the answer was at least 15, but we didn't need to scare everyone that much, Nico nodded, "Great, good to know"  
"I do have kind of good news though" I said, everyone turned back to me, hopeful, "They think that you guys still hate us" I looked at the Avengers, "Which might give us the element of surprise in our next battle" It wasn't much, but it was something, just a little bit of silver on the gigantic storm that was heading our way.

Annabeth's POV  
After Percy had informed us of how absolutely fucked we were, everyone left. I found Percy in the tower's massive lounge, and sat down next to him.  
"How are you doing?"  
Percy shrugged, "We're all gonna die but at least I have coffee" He raised his mug jokingly and I almost laughed.  
"We'll be able to beat him" I said, "If we all work together we can do it" I was silent for a couple seconds, then I snorted, "Gods that sound stupid" I said, "We'll defeat him with the power of friendship!" I said in a sing-song voice. Percy laughed, he had a nice laugh, I hadn't heard it for ages, I smiled and rested against him, "We'll beat them"  
After lunch I decided to do some training, the facilities at the tower weren't the same as at camp, but I could figure it out. When I walked into the gym Natasha was already there, which immediately made me tense. We may be working together now, but that didn't mean I had to like the people who had kidnapped and psychologically tortured me.  
There was a punching bag in the corner that I decided to try. I walked over to it and started to punch, using the techniques I'd learnt at camp. Eventually Natasha left to go do SHIELD stuff, and I relaxed a little, I didn't trust her at all. 

(That evening)

I started to get hungry after a lot of training, so I went into the kitchen to get a snack, and found the Wanda person cooking. I watched as she tasted whatever was in the pan she had on the stove, added some spices using her powers, and then continued stirring.  
"Hey" I walked towards her, and she jumped.  
"Oh, hi"  
"What are you making?" I asked,  
"Chicken Paprikash" She replied, I looked in the pot, it was full of red sauce, "It's a sokovian dish"  
"You're Sokovian?" I asked, "You don't have much of an accent"  
"I did, but since I moved here I've been learning how to speak in a more American accent, to blend in" She told me,  
"Cool" I lent against the counter, "Are you making that for everyone?"  
"Most people don't like it, so I don't make too much" She looked at the pot, "There's probably enough for maybe 4 people though"  
We were silent for a while, "Thanks" I said finally, Wanda looked at me quizzically, "For saving my friends" I clarified, she smiled at me.  
"You're welcome" She said, "I'm sure Fury's glad I did it now"   
"You're really powerful" Wanda flicked her hand and the pot stirred itself, "How did you get your powers?" She tensed and I could tell it was a touchy subject, "You don't have to-" I started,  
"It's fine" She assured me, "I was part of an experiment, me and my brother" I watched her face and noticed the sadness in her eyes when she mentioned her brother, clearly something had happened to him, "He got super speed, I got, I'm not really sure what to call it, but I guess telekinesis, mind control, telepathy and probably more I haven't discovered yet"  
"Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side" Wanda smiled at me.  
"I wouldn't worry" She told me, "You seem like a good kid"  
"Why are you all so young" Wanda asked after a couple minutes, "Are there not any adult demigods?"  
"Being a demigod is dangerous" I told her, "Until recently I hadn't met a demigod older than about 20. We attract monsters, so most of us can't really live normal lives outside of camp"  
"What happened recently?"  
"We discovered another camp, but this one was full of roman demigods" I said, "They had an entire city, where demigods worked and lived like normal people, once they'd retired from the legion"  
I watched Wanda cook for a while, Chicken Paprikash actually looked quite nice. After maybe 20 minutes other people started to walk into the kitchen, looking for some food. I noticed someone I hadn't seen before, he appeared to have red skin, with some sort of yellow gem on his forehead and he wore a very normal mortal suit.  
Some ordered some pizza, and within about half an hour at least 15 pizzas were piled up in the lounge. Every ate as much pizza as they could, except Wanda, who ate her Chicken Paprikash, kindly letting me try some as well, and the strange red skinned person I'd noticed earlier, who just watched everyone eat, not consuming anything.  
Once I'd eaten I went up to my temporary room, which may not have been great, but it was certainly better than a cell. I thought about everything that had happened in the last 48 hours, and wondered how on earth we were going to defeat Tartarus. I thought about Bob, and Damasen, and what had happened to them, if they were even still alive. I still felt guilty about leaving them to fight Tartarus, and I knew Percy did too, but if we had stayed then we would have all been killed, and Gaia would have won.  
A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts, which was probably a good thing. "Annabeth? Can I come in?" It was Percy.  
"Yeah" I said, turning towards my door as Percy opened it. "Hey"  
"Hey" He said, smiling at me, "How are you doing?"  
I shrugged, "As good as I can be, considering the circumstances, what about you?"  
"I'm okay, been doing some training"  
"Same"  
Percy sat on my bed, right next to me, and held my hand. We stayed like that for a while, sitting in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. My thoughts began to wander, heading back towards Tartarus, and the impossible task ahead of us.  
"What's wrong?" Percy could sense my worries.  
"How are we supposed to defeat someone who incinerated 2 titans in less than a second?" I asked, everyone else was a bit more hopeful about fighting Tartarus, but me and Percy had seen him, we knew what he was truly capable of.  
"I've killed a titan" Percy said, "It's not that hard"  
I almost smiled, "You had a lot of help"  
"Yeah, but I was like 16 then, I could probably do it without help now"  
Eventually Percy left, no closer to figuring out what on earth we could do against one of the most powerful beings in existence. And I was left to try to go to sleep, which would be bound to lead to dreams about our situation, which would not be good.

Percy's POV  
I tried to go to sleep, but instead found myself thinking about me and Annabeth's time in Tartarus, again. How could we, just a couple demigods, defeat someone as powerful as Tartarus? I tried to think of something we could do, something that might give us the edge. We had SHIELD on our side, but even people as powerful as Thor and Wanda would struggle against Tartarus.   
First we needed to focus on killing Kampe and finding a way to stop Morpheus from helping. We couldn't kill a god, so what could we do to control him? There must be a way we could restrain him, maybe Thor could stop him, a god against a god might work.  
I remembered fighting Achlys, controlling her poison, how many liquids could I control? Water was everywhere, so how powerful could I actually be?  
Water vapour was everywhere, would I still be able to control water even in its gaseous form? I'd test it all tomorrow, I thought, drifting into sleep that, this time, I hoped would be dreamless.


	13. We get backup and I tell my Mom we're all gonna die

Percy's POV  
I woke up from my dream, shaking, with salty tears running down my cheeks. I looked around my room and noticed how messed up it was, all the cupboards and drawers flung open, everything poured onto the floor, like someone had broken in.  
I stood up and walked to the door, wiping my face as I went, get a hold of yourself Percy, I told myself irritably. I checked the door, which was locked just as I had left it, what had happened?  
I was too tired to think about it anymore, so I lay back down, thinking that I would look at the security footage later, but I couldn't get to sleep. I just thought about my dream, was it a sign? Or was Morpheus just messing with me? Was he just trying to confuse me? Why couldn't things just be simple?

(The next morning)

I was looking at the security tapes, but I couldn't see anything unusual. My bedroom door never opened, and neither did my window. So what on earth had happened?  
Wanda came into the lounge and saw me studying the tapes, "What are you doing?" She asked, sitting next to me.  
"Something came into my room last night" I said, not looking up, "When I woke up, all the drawers and cupboards were open, everything was on the floor. Like someone had broken in looking for something, but I can't see anything on the security footage"  
"That used to happen to me" Wanda sipped on her coffee, "I would wake up from a nightmare and everything had moved around, my-" She paused, "My brother used to stay up all night, trying to figure out what happened. It turned out that I could use my powers while I slept, so when I had nightmares I moved things about without realising"  
"That's cool" I said, "But I can't do that with my po-" I stopped mid sentence. Wanda looked at me with a strange expression.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, but I was already off, walking somewhere, anywhere that was quiet, I needed to think.   
I walked, straight out of the Avengers tower, eventually ending up in a quiet spot in central park, alone among the trees and bushes. I sat down and put my head in my hands, staring at the grass under my feet. What was going on? Was I the person who had moved everything around? Could I do that?  
I sat for what felt like hours, trying to think, trying to figure out what was happening. At some point I was interrupted by a little girl running past me, she sprinted behind a tree. Probably playing hide and seek with her parents.  
Sure enough, an older woman walked into the clearing a couple seconds later, "Sally! Sally? I'm going to find you!" She smiled as there was an audible giggle from behind the tree where Sally hid, heading over to her child.  
Sally was a nice name, I thought, like my Mom. Wait my Mom, I suddenly remembered that she didn't know where I was. I had to find her.

(About half an hour later)

Thankfully Mom and Paul had gone back to their apartment, and I didn't have to go all the way to Queens. The moment the door opened, I was wrapped in one of the tightest hugs I'd ever gotten.  
"Percy!" Mom said, looking at me with tears in her eyes, "You're okay, I heard the news, what's going on? Is Annabeth okay?"  
I walked into the familiar apartment and sat down on our couch, then I began to explain everything. Mom and Paul stayed silent the entire time, allowing me to tell the entire story before asking any questions.  
"Are you okay?" Mom asked,   
I shrugged, "As well as I can be"  
"What are you going to do?" Paul asked,  
"We don't know" I replied truthfully, "But I don't think we'll see Tartarus for a while, I think there will be another attack first"  
I stayed with my Mom for a while, before heading back to the Avengers tower, no less confused than when I had left it.  
Annabeth seemed to find me the moment I walked in, "Where have you been!"   
"I went for a walk" I said, "And then I visited my Mom"  
"Oh" Annabeth looked less angry, "It's just that Wanda said you were acting weird and you didn't tell anyone where you were going and I was really worried and-"  
"I'm sorry" I felt bad now, I hadn't realised how long I'd been gone, "I should have told someone"  
Annabeth smiled, but she still looked worried, "It's okay, what's wrong?"  
"It's just- I don't know" I said, we started to walk towards my room, "I had a dream last night and then when I woke up-"  
"What happened?" Annabeth asked, seeing the mess that was my room as we walked inside.  
"I don't know" I told her, "It was like this when I woke up"  
"Did someone break in?"   
"Nothing's missing, and there isn't anything on the security footage so I don't think so"  
"Then what happened?" Annabeth looked just as confused as I felt.  
"I have no idea" I said, "Well" I paused, I didn't know if I was ready to share my thoughts with Annabeth.  
"What is it?" Annabeth asked.  
I sat down on my bed, and Annabeth did the same, "I've been thinking" I said, "About Tartarus" Annabeth's expression changed, obviously neither of us like to think, or talk about what we'd been through. "About when we fought Achlys" Annabeth nodded, gesturing for me to go on, although I knew she hated thinking about Achlys more than really any part of Tartarus. "I could control her poison, but what else can I control, is it anything that contains water?"  
"So do you think you moved everything around?"  
"In my dream" I said, "I was fighting Achlys, but I couldn't stop, I kept controlling more things, until I was pulling every sort of liquid out of her, and-" I paused, that was one of the worst dreams I'd ever had, and I didn't really want to tell Annabeth that I'd killed her as well. "I talked to Wanda about it, she said that it used to happen to her, when she had nightmares she would unconsciously move things around with her powers"  
"And you think that might be what happened, that you're more powerful that you thought"  
"It sounds crazy" I said, "But-"  
"It doesn't sound crazy" Annabeth assured me, putting her hand on mine, "It actually sounds quite logical. There is water everywhere, even in the air, and you can control water, it makes sense"  
We were interrupted from our chat by the reminder from the iron dude's computer person, there was a meeting about to happen.  
Me and Annabeth rushed into the meeting room, but thankfully we weren't the last ones to arrive. Most people were already there, but some people were doing other stuff that had run on.  
It wasn't long before everyone arrived, so stars and stripes started the meeting, "Right," He said, standing up at the head of the table we were all sitting around. "If we're going to beat this Tartarus person, we will need more people"  
"Who else would help us?" Wanda asked, "Wouldn't most people call us crazy if we told them what was happening"  
"I can get at least 200" Jason said, "And probably more if some veterans join"  
"Where are you going to find 200 fighters?" Iron dude asked, clearly sceptical.  
"Camp Half Blood isn't the only camp" Jason said, "There are roman demigods as well, and we have another, much bigger camp" Most of the Avengers looked slightly shocked at the mention of another Pantheon, but Thor didn't even blink. Did all the Pantheons know about each other's existence, I thought, because they certainly seemed to.  
"How have we missed this many people?" The redhead asked, "Are there Norse demigods as well?" She looked at Thor, who started to look uncomfortable.  
"Asgard will be of little help" He said, which wasn't really an answer, but everyone moved on.  
"We can probably contact the hunters," Annabeth said, more of a question than a statement.  
"Maybe" Clovis said, "But since the gods have gone silent-"  
"We can try," Annabeth interrupted.  
I thought for a couple seconds, as everyone else suggested contacts they could use, did I know anyone who could help?   
"I know someone" I said finally, "He'd probably want to help"  
"Who are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.  
"Someone I met a while ago" I said, which was kind of a lie, it really hadn't been that long ago, although it certainly seemed like it. "None of you know him"  
After a couple more suggestions everyone left, heading off to find whoever might help us. I walked over to the iron dude. "Hey" I said, he looked at me with an irritated expression, "I need a car"  
"Can you even drive?" He asked.  
"Of course I can drive" I said, "But I need to get to Queens"


	14. I recruit a 15 year old and glow in the dark

Annabeth's POV  
Me, and most of the other head counsellors were gathered in the Avengers meeting room, discussing how to contact Camp Jupiter and the hunters.  
"How fast can we travel to Camp Jupiter?" Will asked,  
"By driving, about 2 days" I said, looking at the maps that were spread out on the table. "By plane, probably about 6 hours"  
"I can just shadow travel" Nico suggested, but was immediately shut down by his boyfriend.  
"If you shadow travel you will be dead before you get there, and therefore no use" Will told his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes.  
"Are iris messages still down?" Nyssa asked Butch, who was the head counsellor of the Iris cabin, Butch nodded.  
"Iris messaging hasn't been working since we beat Gaia" He said, "Percy did get one through though, so maybe he knows a different way"  
"How much control do you have over the dreamscape Clovis?" I asked, "Do you think you could get a message through to Reyna or Frank or Thalia?"  
"I can try" Clovis said, "It might not work but I can try"

Percy's POV  
I drove towards Queens, in some fancy car that Mr. billionaire had given me. As I headed towards Queens I thought about how I was supposed to find someone that I had only met once, and had no way of contacting.  
I headed to the deserted car park that I had messed around in, swinging around Riptide for the fun of it, only a couple days ago, although it felt like a lifetime ago. Maybe he hung around here often?  
It was pretty boring, just sitting in an empty car park, waiting in the hope that somebody I met once would find me. But surprisingly, he did, I was only there for about 15 minutes max when I heard someone land behind me.  
"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.  
I turned around to face him, "Hey Spider man"  
"Hi" He sounded confused, "I thought you lived in New York?"  
"I do, but I need to talk to you" I stood up, "We shouldn't talk about it in the open, get inside" I opened the car door and motioned for Spider man to swing inside, I didn't want anyone else to hear what I was about to tell him. He hesitated for a second, but then sat inside, pulled the door closed. I walked to the drivers side and got in.  
"Is this your car? It's so…"  
"Over the top?" I finished, "I'm borrowing it, and I'm also fairly sure it's the cheapest car Mr. billionaire owns"  
"Who is Mr. billionaire?" Spider man still sounded very confused, which was fair enough.  
"Tony Stark" I told him.  
"I thought he-"  
"Things have changed," I said, "Have you heard the news recently?"  
"Do you mean whatever was going on in Central Park?" He asked me, "Cause it was covered up very well, all I know is that SHIELD was fighting something and everyone was evacuated"  
"What was going on was a massive hole that led straight to Tartarus opening up, and thousands of monsters pouring out. Monsters that most people couldn't see because they were hidden by the mist" I said.  
"What does it have to do with me?" Spider man asked,  
"That was a warning shot, we need backup, and I know you're still a kid but the fate of the world is kind of at stake here"  
"I'd help" He said, "But I have school, and May would permanently ground me if she found out"  
"Which is why" I said, remembering the plan I had agreed with Stark, "You are getting the once in a lifetime opportunity of a Stark internship"  
"I- what? I thought you were still fighting the Avengers?"  
"Things change when you are the only people with weapons that will kill the monsters, and the only people who know anything about our enemies. Still don't trust them one bit, but we have to work together"  
"Who are our enemies?" Spider man sounded slightly scared.  
"Tartarus, the primordial god, also Morpheus, god of dreams, and Kampe, who is half dragon, with snakes for hair, and incredibly hard to beat" I said, "Are you coming with me now, or do you wanna go home and explain to your Aunt the internship first?"  
"I should probably tell May first, but when another fight happens I'm still gonna be half an hour away"  
"You can also tell your Aunt that as part of the internship there is a room waiting for you in the Avengers tower, completely free of charge. Also we need your email" I pulled some paper and Riptide out of my pocket, carefully opening Riptide and then shrinking it into pen form.  
"Why?"  
"We'll send a fancy proper looking email to you in case your Aunt wants proof"   
Spider man told me his email, I wrote it down, checked with him that it was written properly, because you never knew with my dyslexia.  
"Thanks" I told him, "I'll meet you here at 10am tomorrow, pack for at least a month, bye"  
"Bye, see you tomorrow" Spider man opened the door, closing it and then swinging into the distance.  
I looked at the sheet of paper in my hands, parker01@icloud.com, I guessed Parker was his last name, and the 01 probably meant that he was born in 2001, that made him like 15. Geez.

Annabeth's POV  
After hours of discussing, we still hadn't gotten any closer to contacting Camp Jupiter or the Hunters. We hoped that Percy would be able to help when he got back from wherever he was. No one actually knew where he'd gone, just that after the meeting he'd talked to Tony and then left.  
I kept looking up every time a door opened, hoping it was Percy, but it never was, not until around 11am. A door to my left opened, and Percy walked in.  
"Hey" He said, walking over to all of us, "What are you doing?"  
"We're trying to figure out how to contact Camp Jupiter and the Hunters" I said, "What were you doing?"  
"I just went for a little drive" Percy smiled mischievously.  
"I thought you were going to get someone?" That is what he had said at the meeting, but he was alone.  
"Yeah, I talked to him, but he can't come until tomorrow"  
"Who even is this person?" I couldn't think of anyone Percy might know who could come and help.  
"Good question" Percy said, infuriatingly,  
"You don't know who you're recruiting to help us?" Nico asked,   
"Well I think his last name is Parker, but I don't really know"  
I sighed, "Okay, keep your secrets, but help us, how did you iris message camp when Morpheus attacked?"  
"I have no idea, I didn't even use a drachma, it just worked" I screamed internally, why couldn't things just be easy?

Percy's POV  
After trying to help contact Camp Jupiter and the Hunters for a bit, I got the archer dude to send Spider man an email, because obviously I couldn't do it. I had no wish to get attacked by more monsters than necessary. I told iron dude's bot person to tell me when Spider man responded to the email and then went to my room.  
I lay on my bed, not really doing much, until Annabeth came in, with a plate full of sandwiches, "Hungry?" She asked, sitting on the end of my bed.  
I sat up, picking up a sandwich at random, too lazy to even see what it was. "Very" I said, biting into it.  
"Do you have to keep whoever you're recruiting a secret or are you just being annoying?" Annabeth asked.  
"To be fair, he's the one doing most of the secret keeping" I said, "He calls himself Spider man, swings around on these webby things, he's really strong as well"  
"Right" Annabeth sounded slightly sceptical, "How do you know him?"  
"I ran into him a couple days ago," I said.  
I ate a few more sandwiches, "Have you figured anything else out about your powers?" Annabeth asked, after what must have been at least my 6th sandwich.  
"Not really" I said, "I think I might get a camera set up in here for tonight, to see if anything else happens"

(The next morning)

When I woke up my room was exactly as I had left it, which was slightly disappointing, but I checked the camera I had set up anyway. I hadn't really expected anything to come from the footage, especially since I hadn't had any dreams, but at about 3am, something happened.  
I sped up the video, not wanting to watch 8 hours of video, and about half way through there was a sudden flash of light. I paused the tape, and slowed it down to see what had happened.  
I watched as I turned over in my sleep, one of my hands stuck out from under the covers, and twitched a little. Just as my hand twitched, the strange blue light appeared, it looked like it was coming directly from my hand, like I was holding some sort of torch. The light faded just as quickly as it appeared, leaving my hand still in sight of the camera, and it looked like it was glowing a little. I looked away from my hand, and noticed that half of everything in my room was floating, suspended in midair. Past me rolled over again, and everything went back to normal. I looked down at my hands, I had done that?  
I sat for a while, trying to process the fact that I had done that, somehow, I had filled my room with a blue light, and caused half the objects inside to start levitating. Eventually I looked at the clock and realised that I would need to start getting ready soon if I was going to get to Queens on time.  
I got dressed, and then went to the kitchen for a quick slice of toast.   
As I drove to Queens, I thought about the video, if I could figure out how to control these new abilities.   
I had to use the satnav, plans had changed and I was now picking up Spider man from his actual address. I pulled up to a block of apartments and saw a teenager, presumably Spider man himself, and a woman who must have been his Aunt May, standing by the door.  
I got out of the car and the kid walked over to me, "Hey Percy" He said.  
"Morning" I replied, noticing his Aunt looking at me suspiciously.  
"You look rather young," She said.  
"I'm also one of Mr. Stark's interns" I replied, "Everyone else is busy"  
Spider man put his stuff in the boot and awkwardly received one more hug from his Aunt before getting into the car.  
"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling slightly awkwardly at Aunt May before getting into the car as well.  
"May thought it was some sort of scam" Spider man said, once we started to drive off.  
"I probably would too" I replied, "If it happened to me, do you have a name?" I asked, it felt a little weird calling this 15 year old kid "Spider man".  
"Peter" He told me, "Peter Parker"  
"Cool"  
"How many other people will be there?" Peter asked me.  
"I'm not sure" I said, "Obviously the Avengers, maybe about 15 half bloods, although there are about 100 of us who can fight, we just don't all fit in the tower, and hopefully more demigods are coming"  
"What other demigods are there?"  
"Well there's the Roman camp that has about 200 campers minimum, and there's also the hunters of Artemis, I'm not sure how many of them there are" We were getting close to New York now.  
"Do we have a battle strategy?" Peter asked, a good question, to which the answer was no.  
"Not really" I admitted, "I've seen Tartarus before, and in all honesty, I don't know how we're going to beat him"  
"Didn't you beat Gaia? Isn't she also a primordial god? Maybe you could use the same method?" It was a good suggestion, but if that would work, we have to go all the way to Tartarus, because he wouldn't willingly leave if it made him too weak.  
"We beat Gaia by taking her away from the earth, so she was weak. Tartarus knows that's how we did it, so if that would work, we'd have to go all the way to him" We could go to Tartarus, but that would be a last resort, it was too dangerous.  
It wasn't long before I pulled up outside the Avengers tower, "This is it" I told Peter, getting out of the car.  
Peter got out as well and we brought his bags into the tower. We went into the lift, and I showed Peter to his room.  
"Get settled in" I told him, "We have a team meeting at quarter past"  
I walked into the lounge, and found Annabeth reading a book on the couch, "Hey" She said, without looking up, "Where've you been?"  
"Picked up Spiderman" I said, "Gotten any further in contacting anyone?"  
"Clovis managed to talk to Thalia last night, she said she'd try to come, the others are trying to iris message Reyna, and I'm" Annabeth held up her book, "Researching, if we don't get any closer today we're probably going to send someone, it'll take longer but that might be the only option. Anything happen to you last night?"  
"I didn't dream" I said, "But I still caught stuff on camera"  
Annabeth looked up in interest, "Was it you? What happened?"  
"I don't really know how to explain it, but at some point I rolled over, my hand twitched and my room filled with this blue light. The light disappears and my hand is glowing a little, and half of the stuff in my room is floating, I roll over again and everything goes back to normal. I'll show you the actual video later"  
"Woah" Annabeth put down her book, "That's so, cool"  
"There's a meeting at quarter past isn't there?" Annabeth nodded, "Okay, cool, just checking"

(Half an hour later)

I came out of my room, and found Peter wandering past, looking very confused.  
"Hey Percy" He said as he saw me, "Where's the meeting room?"  
"This way" I replied, walking towards the meeting room.  
Most people were already there as me and Peter walked in, he looked around at all the famous faces in awe. Iron dude walked over.  
"You're Peter right?" He asked, Peter nodded, it was pretty funny how flustered he was, "Nice to meet you kid, have fun being my intern"  
Peter kept nodding, even when Mr. genius walked away, "Dude you can stop now" I told him, trying not to laugh.  
"Right, yeah" Peter blushed and stopped nodding, "I just met Tony Stark" He whispered, sounding like an excited 5 year old.  
Annabeth saw us, and walked over, "Hey Percy" She smiled at me, before turning to Peter, "You must be Peter"  
"Hey" Peter smiled.  
"I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you" Annabeth pulled me into the seat next to her, "You hired a 15 year old?" She whisper shouted.  
"He's strong, and a bunch of the campers are younger than him" I said, "You're not stopping Nico from helping"  
"That's Will's job," Annabeth said, and was about to continue her argument when Stars and stripes walked in.  
"Hello everyone" He said, "You all know why you're here" All the heroes nodded, a couple of them giving the campers strange looks. "There's a lot of new people, so why don't we all introduce ourselves, we can go around, say our name, and our superpowers or just whatever makes you special. I'll go first, I'm Steve, and I took the super soldier serum"  
Stars and stripes looked at the person next to him, who I didn't recognise. "Hey, I'm Sam, and I own a government made flying suit"  
"I'm Scott, and I have a suit that makes me change size" The next person said.  
Everyone went round in a circle, there were tons of us so it took a while, and eventually I just zoned out. I was gonna forget everyone's name anyway. Eventually it came round to Annabeth,  
"Hey, I'm Annabeth, and I can fight really well, and I'm really smart" She looked at me once she had finished her introduction.   
"I'm Percy" I said, "I can control water"  
Peter was next, "Hey everyone, I'm Peter" He said, "And I'm strong and sticky?" It sounded more like a question as Peter tried to figure out how to describe his abilities. A couple people gave him strange looks, but moved on.  
Soon everyone finished introducing themselves, I could see stars and stripes was about to continue whatever speech he had planned, but he was interrupted by the dude sitting next him, Sam, if I remembered correctly.  
"Sorry, but why are half the people here minors?" He asked.  
"We're demigods" I said, "Most of us don't survive past 20"  
Sam looked a bit shocked to say the least, "You're what?"  
"Children of gods" Annabeth said, "Were you not informed of our existence?"  
"Everyone here does know what's going on right?" I asked, everyone nodded.  
"Okay" Stars and stripes began some sort of speech about bonding together which I didn't really listen to until it started to end.  
"We need to make a plan" He said, "Any ideas?"


	15. I move past a floating pen

Percy's POV  
I stood in a giant hall that had been cleared in order for us to train, it's once white floor covered in the footsteps of everyone inside. Me, and the other counsellors who weren't helping with strategy, had been tasked with training everyone.  
There weren't enough celestial bronze weapons for everyone, so when I told everyone to draw their weapons, there was an assortment of celestial bronze, regular steel, and a couple of straight up sticks.   
I showed everyone a couple of simple moves, and then let everyone practise against each other. I walked around for a bit, watching everyone work, teaching was pretty boring, I didn't get why Chiron had dedicated his centuries long life to it.  
Not everyone was there though, Annabeth and few other counsellors were researching, and doing some strategy work. And iron dude and the Banner person were making some upgrades, figuring out how to use celestial bronze in people's suits.  
Eventually I sat down, everyone was surprisingly good, but I supposed most of them had been in the army or something like that and were already enhanced. There were a couple people who weren't training at all, Wanda was powerful enough to kill monsters without a weapon, and Vision, who was a robot, was pretty powerful too.   
I decided to try something while everyone else was training, I put Riptide into pen form and tried to move it, like I'd done while I was asleep. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, but I tried to focus on the evaporated water particles in the air, and control them the way I did regular water. I felt like a complete idiot, just staring at a pen, but I kept trying.  
A couple of times I felt a familiar tug in my gut that came with using my powers, but Riptide didn't move. It wasn't much, but at least I was getting somewhere. Eventually I gave up and decided to do some training myself.  
Jason, Clarisse and Nico were all sparring, so I joined them, the clash of Riptide against the other blades sounded almost comforting, reminding me of my best memories at camp.  
I wasn't sure how long we all spent in that hall, but by the time we finished, we were all covered in sweat and in great need of a shower.  
I felt pretty tired, so I just poured some water on me, it was cooling, and gave me some more energy as I walked into the meeting room. The table was covered in paper, and the temporary board that had been set up at the front of the room was covered in notes and sketches.  
"Got any ideas Wise Girl?" I asked, sitting down next to Annabeth, who had her head bent over a book that I could see was written in ancient Greek.  
"A few" She said, looking up at me, "How'd training go?"  
"Pretty well actually" I said, "They're not amazing but they could fight a monster pretty well"  
"That's good," Annabeth replied, looking distracted.

(About an hour later)

I went for a shower and then stayed in my room for a while, deciding to try and move Riptide again. I sat on my bed and focused on the pen, concentrating on the water vapour in the air, willing the particles to lift Riptide into the air.  
I still felt like a complete idiot but I'd gotten so close earlier, I couldn't stop now. After a couple of minutes, my hands and Riptide seemed to glow with that strange blue light I'd seen on the recording. I was getting closer, I focused harder, and Riptide started to hover into the air.  
Yes! I wanted to jump up and down with excitement, but I had to stay focused. I lifted Riptide further into the air, hovering over a foot above my bed.  
Suddenly someone knocked on my door, Riptide fell and the blue light disappeared; I'd lost my focus, but at least I'd done something. I put Riptide in my pocket and walked over, opening my door, Annabeth stood on the other side.  
"Dinner" She said simply, "It's cheeseburgers"  
I smiled at my girlfriend, forgetting all about my new found powers as we walked into the lounge, which had once seemed massive, but now felt almost normal with the amount of people in it.  
I looked up at the ceiling and saw Peter biting into a cheese burger. What the hell? How could you eat and hang upside down?  
Me and Annabeth found a quieter spot near some other campers and started to eat. Someone had bought hundreds of McDonald's meals, presumably using Mr billionaire's credit card, because even something as cheap as a Mcdonald's meal must cost a lot when you bought this much.   
"What have you been doing all afternoon?" Annabeth asked me, taking a bite of her burger.  
"Oh yeah" I said, "I made Riptide fly"  
"You what?"  
"I harnessed the water vapour in the air and lifted Riptide about a foot above my bed" I told her, sounding very calm about something so cool.  
"That's amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed pretty loudly, which made a few people give us weird looks.  
"It took ages, but if I practise then it could be pretty useful" I said, taking another bite of my cheeseburger. "It would be pretty handy as well to have some sort of trainer" I continued, "Someone who knew how these powers worked, and could help me have more control over them"  
"Wanda's powers aren't exactly the same" Annabeth ate a fry, "But she might be able to help a little, since hers are similar"  
"Maybe" I said, "But I'll think about that tomorrow" 

(The next morning)

We had all relaxed and talked like normal last night, but once we all woke up it was time to get to work. We had a meeting immediately after breakfast, in order to discuss yesterday's training and any plans the strategists had come up with.  
"Training is going well" I was telling everyone, "You're not perfect, but you'd be able to kill most monsters. Also, if people like Vision and Wanda are powerful enough to not need a sword, could they help in other ways?"  
"I'm sure that I am perfectly capable of helping your strategic team" Vision said, I nodded, a pretty much all knowing robot would be useful in Annabeth's team.  
"And Wanda" I said, "I have something that you can probably help me with, so I'll talk to you about that later" She nodded.  
Annabeth and the rest of the strategists stayed in the meeting room while the rest of us headed back down to the massive hall that constituted as a training area.  
I left Jason and Clarisse to show everyone some more moves, sitting down at the back of the hall with Wanda.  
"What do you need help with?" She asked me.  
"Me and Annabeth figured out why my room got all messed up overnight a few days ago" Wanda nodded, she remembered me telling her about it. "It was me doing it" I said,   
Wanda looked confused, "I thought you could control water, how are you moving objects around?"  
"I can apparently control water in any form" I said, "I was, subconsciously, controlling the water vapour in the air and moving everything around"  
"Woah" Wanda looked amazed, but still a little confused as to what this had to do with her.  
"I don't really know how to use these new abilities" I said, "I was hoping, that as you have pretty similar powers, you might be able to help me learn how to control them"  
Wanda was quiet for a couple seconds, "I can try" She told me.  
I showed Wanda what I could already do, which wasn't really a lot.  
"The best thing you can probably do is practise" She said, "And maybe you can try and figure out if there's anything that makes these abilities stronger? You said it first happened while you were asleep, were you dreaming about something that enhanced your powers?"  
I thought about the dream I had the first night these powers started, I was afraid, did that do something? "Maybe" I said, "But I can't and would never recreate what I dreamed that night"  
Wanda stared at me for a moment before speaking, "Fear" She said, "Maybe focus on other strong emotions, think of a time you were very happy, something like that"  
I was a bit confused about how Wanda knew that, but tried again anyway. I thought of a moment when I was really happy: after the Titan war, when me and Annabeth kissed in the Canoe lake. This time it only took about a minute for Riptide to fly into the air, glowing with that strange blue light that seemed to come with using these new powers.  
After some more training I could see that all the heroes were much better, and I could control my new powers much better and use them much quicker. We all had some lunch and then headed to the meeting room for a quick discussion.  
Jason and Clarisse told everyone that they had become much better at fighting, and then focus turned to our team of strategists.  
"The plan at the moment" Annabeth said, her long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, and still holding a pencil in her hand. "Is to assume that Tartarus will not lead the battle, he knows that he is weaker when he is away from his domain, and will instead send Morpheus, Kampe and who knows how many other creatures to fight for him. So we will fight his army, evacuate as much of the city as possible and defeat all the monsters we can. We believe that most of the monsters will be the Keres, the spirits and deities that came out of Pandora's pithos"  
"Pandora's what?" Falcon interrupted seemingly confused, clearly knowing nothing about Greek mythology, like most of the heroes who were gathered around the meeting table.  
"Pandora's pithos" Annabeth repeated, "It's a sort of ancient greek vase, not a box as a lot of sources will tell you, but that's not important. The important thing is that most of the spirits are defeatable, although it won't be easy. We should be worrying about the actual gods, Morpheus, Apate and possibly a few others, who can't just be killed. We will have to find a way to keep them out of the fight, somehow restrain them"  
"Should we change our training techniques?" Jason asked,  
"Not yet" Annabeth said, "There will still be regular monsters, and Tartarus has purposefully chosen spirits and creatures that are rarely mentioned in mythology. We need to do more research to figure out the best way to fight them"  
"Can't we just use guns?" Someone asked, "Instead of wasting time learning how to fight with a sword"  
I didn't check to see who had asked before responding, "We can make celestial bronze bullets, but they are a huge waste of a material that is in very short supply, swords and other weapons are less wasteful and training isn't that hard anyway"  
"Easy for you to say, you haven't been doing any of it" They shot back, I finally looked over and saw the Falcon dude, he seemed to like aggravating people.  
"I have done years of training at Camp" I said, "And for your information what I am doing, is just as important as your training, and could give us the edge against Tartarus"  
Falcon scoffed, "And what is whispering to Wanda in the corner of the hall doing?"  
I'd had enough, almost without meaning to, I used my powers to pick up a knife someone had left on the table and held it right against mr. Falcon's throat, lighting up his Adam's apple in bright blue.  
"Do you wanna see what it can do?" I asked, vaguely aware of the entire room staring at me in shock.  
"Percy" Annabeth said, putting her hand on mine.   
I sighed and moved the knife back on the table, everyone else continued to stare at me in shock.  
"How the hell did you just do that?" Stars and stripes demanded, looking rather angry, not that I cared.  
"I can control water" I said, "In any form" Mr. Patriot opened his mouth to ask another question but I cut him off, "That ice in your drink" I said, pulling the ice cubes out of the glass of water in front of him, subsequently knocking the glass over. "That spilled water" I continued, pushing the water back into the cup. "The water vapour in the air" I said, pushing the hundreds of sheets of paper that lay on the table a few feet into the air, before dropping them back onto the table. "I can control all of it" I said finally, noticing that my vision was tinged a slight blue colour.  
Everyone was silent for a second, "Well that's a lot more impressive than a floating pen" Wanda said finally.  
We fell back into an uncomfortable silence before stars and stripes ended the meeting. "Right" He said, "I think that's it, so you all can go, do more training, more strategising, whatever"


	16. Apparently I Can Start Earthquakes Now, That One Wasn't Me Though

Percy's POV  
I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, and found Nico doing the same thing.  
"Hey" I said, picking up a glass.  
"Hi" Nico replied, he paused for a few seconds before asking a question, "How long have you been able to do that?"  
"A couple days" I said, "Why?"  
"It's Tartarus," Nico stated.  
"What?"  
"Haven't you noticed?" He asked, "Ever since you've come back from Tartarus you've been stronger, more powerful, done things you never thought you'd be capable of" I thought about it, Nico had a point, I had been much more powerful after I got out of Tartarus.  
"You're right," I said.  
"I know I am" Nico replied, "I would be pretty powerful if my stupid boyfriend didn't keep stopping me from using my powers" Will walked in just as Nico said that and sighed.  
"Well I'm sorry for trying to keep you alive" He said, putting his arm around Nico, who looked vaguely irritated but didn't pull away, "Hey Percy" Will continued, nodding at me.  
"Hey" I replied, chugging the last of my water before walking off.  
I found Annabeth sitting on a couch, reading some stuff about underworld creatures, "Hey seaweed brain" She said as I sat down next to her.  
"Hey wise girl" I replied, "What'cha reading about?"  
"Anything I can find about literally any underworld creatures" She told me.  
"Cool" I said, "How do you know who Tartarus is sending, other than Morpheus and Kampe?"  
"Clovis" Annabeth told me simply, he must have managed to have a dream about it, which was impressive, considering how powerful Morpheus was.  
"Speaking of Clovis" I said, "You probably already told me but did he manage to get a message to the Hunters or Camp Jupiter?"  
"He got a message to Thalia" Annabeth told me, "But because of whatever's going on with the gods, the hunters might not be able to come. Nothing has gotten to camp Jupiter though, we're going to send someone soon if Clovis still can't get a message through"  
"Well that's something at least" I said.  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Annabeth put her book down, which was a sure sign whatever she was about to say was very serious.  
"What happened Percy?" She asked,   
"What do you mean?"  
"In the meeting" Annabeth said, "Yesterday you told me you could lift a pen a foot into the air with 10 minutes of concentration, and now you can throw knives across rooms?"  
"I don't know" I said honestly, "During training I just managed to lift Riptide a bit higher a bit quicker" I'd felt weird back in the meeting room, more powerful, but almost as if my powers were controlling me, not the other way round. I couldn't tell anyone that though, that would just terrify everyone even more, I would just train until I had control of my abilities.

(That night)

I spent the rest of the day wandering around the Avengers tower, talking to people, I did normal training with Annabeth for a while as well, and then I went to sleep.  
The moment my eyes closed I found myself looking at a familiar corridor in the Avengers tower: I was dreaming. Morpheus just couldn't leave me alone, I thought as I watched the empty corridor.  
It wasn't long before I heard voices, lots of them, a group of people appeared at the edge of my vision, clearly in deep discussion. I recognised them as Wanda, stars and stripes, off-brand Apollo, the weird robot dude and Mr. billionaire.  
"He's dangerous!" Stars and stripes was saying,  
"Then it's a good thing he's on our side" Wanda replied, looking slightly agitated, "And we shouldn't do anything that could change that!" Who were they talking about?  
"Where is the proof?" Mr. Billionaire asked,  
"They saved all of your asses when the monsters attacked" Wanda said, they were talking about camp then. "After you had shot him multiple times, kidnapped him, psychologically tortured him, the list goes on!" Wanda looked really mad now, "Proof, suggests that you are the bad ones" Wait, were they talking about me?  
"Wanda, you have to admit that he is a liability" Weird robot dude said, I think his name was Vision?  
"Someone with his powers is dangerous" Archer dude said, "Regardless of what team he's playing on"  
"And what powers would those be?" Wanda asked, absolutely furious now, her eyes glinting dangerously.  
"Telekinesis, just think what he-" Archer dude stopped as he realised what he had just said, seeing Wanda fuming next to him. "Wanda that's not-"  
"Fine" Wanda interrupted, "If that's how you feel then I guess you don't want either of us" She stormed off, using her powers to make the doors fling shut behind her, causing a loud bang every couple of seconds that shook the building.   
Before I was able to process what had just happened, my dream changed.  
I was in Tartarus, watching all of my friends try and fight the primordial god. I watched helplessly as my friends crumbled to dust, got impaled by 10 foot spears, and other horrendous deaths. Tartarus easily destroyed everyone, every superhero we'd gathered to help, every demigod from both camps, all the hunters were shot down with their own weapons.   
I saw Annabeth, the lone survivor, standing defiant among the dead bodies of all our friends. She looked up to the sky and whispered something, I could tell that she was asking her mother, anyone, for help.  
She raised her dagger and ran forwards Tartarus, time seemed to slow down as she ran towards her imminent death.   
I heard voices calling my name, and then I woke up.  
"Percy!" Annabeth and at least 10 other demigods stood around me, "There's an-" Annabeth trailed off.  
"There's a what?" I asked, sitting up.  
"An earthquake" Annabeth said, looking confused, she looked around the room as if searching for something, then looked back at me. "Percy" She said, "Your eyes"  
"What?" I was extremely confused, "Is this some sort of prank?" I got out of bed and looked in the mirror that hung on the wall next to me. My eyes were glowing, the blue light was rapidly fading, but it was still there. "What happened?" I asked.  
"There was an earthquake," Annabeth said, looking pretty shaken. "We were all trying to find somewhere safe when FRIDAY told us that there was tons of power in your room"  
"We came in and you were literally glowing" Nico finished.  
"It was me wasn't it?" I had accidentally used my powers again and this time I could have actually hurt someone.  
"Probably" Annabeth said, "Were you dreaming?"  
"Yeah" I said, I needed to talk to Wanda about my first dream. "Is everyone okay?"  
"I think so" Annabeth said, "But it went all the way through New York so I imagine we'll hear on the news what actually happened"  
Everyone walked out of my room, it was already 7am so I decided to get some breakfast. I saw multiple people hiding from the earthquake, and told them to get up as I walked past all of them.  
I ate some toast while everyone recovered from what most thought was a regular earthquake, watching all the Avengers give me strange looks as I sat calmly while they hid under anything they could find.  
Eventually someone turned the TV on and I could hear the sound of the morning news, I walked over to see what damage I had caused.  
"Breaking news" The presenter was saying as I walked into the lounge. "An earthquake 3.7 on the Richter scale hit New York City at approximately 6.47am this morning"  
"Is that bad?" I asked Annabeth, who had appeared next to me.  
"3.5 isn't that bad" She said, "Probably minimal damage and very few injuries"  
"The peculiar occurrence is leaving seismologists stumped" The woman continued, "Who have deduced the epicentre of the disaster to be in the Avengers Tower, more information following"  
"That's not great" I said, "What's going to happen if they figure out it was me?"  
"The most they can do is ask to study that area around the tower" Annabeth responded, "They are not going to immediately assume that a 17 year old kid caused an earthquake"  
I was still a bit worried as I continued with my day, we all did some more training, but no one could find Wanda. I overheard Stark and Banner discussing how they could find her.  
"Why did she leave in the first place?" Banner asked, "What if someone took her?"  
I decided to join their conversation because I was bored, and why not? "I think Wanda's powerful enough to not have been kidnapped" I said, "And I'm pretty sure she left completely of her own accord"  
Mr. billionaire turned to me, "And how would you know that?"  
"I'm right aren't I?" I asked, being probably far too cocky considering that my dream could have been completely false.  
Mr. billionaire narrowed his eyes at me, "She did leave because she wanted to" He said, "But we still need a way to find her"  
"I don't think we're going to find Wanda unless she wants us to find her" I said, turning around and walking out of the training hall, I was going to go on a walk.  
I said I was going for a walk, really I wanted to find Wanda, I needed to know if my dream was real. From what I had heard about her, she was Sokovian, and had only been with the Avengers for a small amount of time. So the chances were she didn't know New York very well, she would probably be in a fairly obvious spot.  
I walked to Central Park first, I knew she knew where it was, and it was pretty big, with plenty of places to hide so it seemed like a safe bet. I walked around the absolutely massive area, purposefully heading away from where most people were.   
Eventually I sat down on a bench that was for some reason completely surrounded by trees and waited. I honestly knew I wouldn't be able to find Wanda, so I was just hoping she would find me.  
Apparently the universe decided to give me some luck, and within only a few minutes I heard footsteps behind me.  
"What are you doing here?" Wanda asked,  
I turned around to face her, "Looking for you" I replied, standing up.  
"Did the Avengers send you?" I noticed that Wanda still had a slight Sokoivian accent when she said Avengers.  
"No" I said, "They're trying to find you though"  
"What happened" I asked, after a couple seconds of silence.  
Wanda looked at me for a couple seconds, her facial expression becoming confused. "You know" She said, "How do you know?"  
I sighed, "I was really hoping that was just a dream" Wanda looked confused so I elaborated. "I had a dream about it, but I was really hoping that it was just a dream, demigod dreams rarely are though"  
"They don't trust you" Wanda said,  
"I gathered that" I replied, "You were right to be angry though, I probably would have punched them if I was there, or chucked a knife at them"  
Wanda smiled a little, "How did you do that?" She asked.  
"I have no idea" I said, "Just like I have no idea how I caused an earthquake by having a bad dream"  
"You what?" Wanda stared at me in shock, clearly not expecting that as an answer.  
"After I had the dream about you and the others, I had another dream about trying to fight Tartarus. In said dream, everyone died, which somehow made me cause an earthquake. Did you not feel it?"  
"Of course I felt it" Wanda said, "I just didn't immediately assume it was because of you"  
Suddenly I heard someone calling my name in the distance, "Can you hear that too?" I asked, Wanda nodded.  
I turned towards the sound, "Percy?" Maybe a parent was looking for their little kid? I thought, until the voices came closer and I realised it was, "Annabeth and Piper?" Why were they looking for me?  
"Why are they here?" Wanda asked,  
"No idea" I replied, peering through the thick bushes to see Annabeth and Piper walking through Central Park, calling my name. I walked into the sun, Annabeth spotted me almost immediately.  
"Percy!" She ran over to me, "We-"  
Annabeth was cut off by a loud bang, and the earth shaking, very slightly, but the leaves rustled and Wanda came into the sun as well.  
"What's happening?" She asked,  
"Percy?" Annabeth said, "Is this you?"  
"I'm not doing anything" I said, although I wasn't sure if that was true, it didn't feel like I was doing anything but I didn't have as much control over my powers as I would like.  
I walked towards where the bang came from, and saw a giant, gold, foot? Why was there a giant foot in Central Park? I heard Wanda, Piper and Annabeth follow me, and then I saw a bunch of mortals, pointing at the sky and screaming.   
I looked up as well, and saw a large silhouette, getting slowly closer, "What the hell is that?" I asked.  
"There's people here!" Wanda said, "We need to move them!"  
Me, Wanda and Piper started to walk towards the people, but Annabeth stood still, taking some sort of phone out of her pocket and clicking on some buttons. "Now is not the time to make some calls Annabeth" I shouted, as she put the phone up to her ear.  
The rest of us started to try and move all the people as Annabeth spoke into her phone. "You need to move away!" I told a group of people, "That thing's coming down and we don't want it to crush you!"  
A couple of people started to move but it wasn't really working.  
"Hey! Aren't you an Avenger?" Someone else asked Wanda.  
Wanda looked irritated at the mention of the Avengers. "Yes" She said anyway, "And you all need to move out of the way, you could get hurt!"  
More people started to move as Annabeth ran over, "Everyone else is coming" She told me, "Wait" She continued, looking up at the sky. "Piper, is that-"  
Piper looked up and gasped, "Festus?" She whispered.  
"Wait" I said, a little confused, "Wasn't Festus- Woah" I realised, Festus was Leo's giant metal dragon. We all stopped and stared at Festus in amazement, while Wanda continued to try and push back the horde of people that seemed to be growing.  
"What's Festus?" She asked, "And can you all help?" We didn't move and she sighed, "I'm sorry" She told all the people, shooting her power-y stuff out of her hands. All the people started to move away by themselves and Wanda moved over to us.  
She looked up at the sky, "Is that a dragon?"


	17. Leo's not dead, yet

Percy's POV  
SHIELD arrived at the same time as the news reporters. They evacuated what must have been all of central park, pushing away all the new reporters who tried to talk to us.  
"What's going on?" Assassin Apollo asked, "Hey Wanda" He said, noticing Wanda standing next to me, who ignored him, and continued to watch Festus fly towards the ground.  
"Well that thing fell from the sky" Annabeth said, pointing at what must have been festus' foot. "Caused a small earthquake, we moved all the people away and then looked up"  
"Is that a dragon?" The redhead asked,   
"Do we shoot at it?" Someone else asked, hidden by all the campers, who stared into the sky with amazement.  
"You better fucking not!" Piper almost shouted,  
"That's no regular dragon" Jason said, "That's festus"  
"What the hell is festus?" Mr genius asked,   
No one responded as Festus landed in Central Park, albeit slightly wonky with his missing foot. I could see 2 riders though, which was strange.  
Most of the Avengers were ready to attack as the first figure stepped into solid ground. "Put your guns away" I said, as Piper ran towards Leo Valdez.  
Leo held his arms out with a cocky grin, "Greetings everyone" He said, "Hey Pip-ow" He tried to say hello to Piper but was interrupted by her punching him in the gut.  
"Leo - fucking - Valdez" Piper said, punching Leo with every word. "You - were - gone - for - four - fucking - months - you - absolute - fucking - arse!"  
Eventually Piper broke down into tears and hugged her friend, who just looked kind of shell shocked. "Sorry?" He said.  
"Who is this?" Wanda asked me.  
"Leo" I said, "Died 4 months ago"

(An unspecified amount of time later)

Everyone took turns alternately punching and hugging Leo, until someone else joined the party. The second figure stepped off Festus and stepped into the light, Calypso was here.  
Calypso introduced herself to everyone and we shared an awkward greeting, but then after a while we all headed back to the Avengers tower, with Festus somehow turned into a suitcase. Stark sorted out all of the reporters who wanted to know what had happened, we were just all over the news today.  
Once we were back at the Avengers tower we all gathered in the meeting room, mainly to introduce Leo.  
"Who the hell are you and why do you have a giant metal dragon and an ex-immortal goddess girlfriend?"  
"Well" Leo said, "I am Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo 2, and I'm really hoping no one else wants to punch me because I have a lot of bruises right now and it kinda hurts"  
"We can try again if you want Leo" Nyssa told her brother, "But for now you'll have to wait until everyone else arrives"  
"Everyone else?" Leo asked, sounding kind of nervous.  
"Camp Half Blood, Jupiter, the Hunters probably won't care but they should be coming soon at least" Nyssa said, "It's not over yet"  
"Still not any clearer on who you are" Stars and stripes said, looking kind of irritated.  
"Leo was one of the 7" Annabeth said, "He managed to kill Gaia, and himself doing it, but he also had the Physician's cure so resurrected himself, picked up his goddess girlfriend apparently, and then took 4 months to come back" I noticed Annabeth's face with she mentioned Calypso, she was still mad about me coming back from the dead.  
"Okay, well more people to help are good, and now we have Wanda back" Stars and stripes started, but was cut off by Wanda.  
"Oh so you want me now?" She asked, "Am I not too dangerous now?"  
"Wanda let's not have this conversation here" He tried, looking slightly nervously at me.  
"Why not?" Wanda asked, "Why not tell everyone exactly how you feel, all about your worries?" She continued mockingly.  
"Wanda I'm sorry" Archer dude said,   
"Maybe you are" Wanda replied, "But you still meant what you said"  
"Wanda" I interrupted, "They may be dicks, but if we don't all work together then Tartarus will kill us all"  
"Excuse me?" Leo said, "Tartarus? What am I missing?"  
"A lot" Piper said, "But I guess that's what happens when you go missing for 4 months" She sounded slightly angry, which was fair enough.  
"Pipes" Leo said, raising his hands in defence, "It was not my choice, we physically couldn't get back until now"  
"Tartarus wants to take over the world" Annabeth said quickly, "We need to stop him"  
"Big hell dude want to kill us" Leo surmised, "Cool, what else is new? Also who are these dudes?" He gestured at all of the Avengers, who just looked at him strangely. "I don't watch the news okay? I don't anything important in the mortal world that's happened since, a while"  
"They're the Avengers, the world's greatest heroes" I said, slightly sarcastically, only very slightly.

(Later, in the training hall)

After lunch, we left Leo with the strategizers and the rest of us headed into the training hall. We and Wanda went to the back again and practised with my powers.  
I managed to turn Riptide into sword form, and fling it across the room, which would probably be very handy in the future. I even managed to freeze some water, which could be useful, creating icicles out of thin air and hurtling them at my enemies. Really the possibilities were endless, with powers like these.

We all trained harder as even the mortals began to receive warnings while asleep, Tartarus wanted us to know that the battle was coming. I trained my powers even when I wasn't with Wanda, using them for everything that I could, in the hope that by the time Tartarus attacked, I would have complete control of my abilities. Butch was sent to Camp Jupiter, and we all prayed to the gods that the Roman Camp would be able to help. Camp Half Blood was on standby, ready to fight at a moments notice, and all of the Avengers were getting better at fighting everyday. Clovis tried to send as many dream messages for help as he could, and the Demeter kids spent every spare second hiring nymphs to help in the quickly approaching battle.  
We weren't perfect, but when Tartarus attacked we would be ready, win or lose, we would fight hard, together. 

When I finally joined the group of people who had been sent visions in their dreams, it was nothing good.  
I saw a familiar scene, a hole in the middle of Central Park, but this one was much bigger than the one Morpheus had created for his first attack. Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Hunters, the Avengers, were all fighting off a horde of monsters bigger than any we'd seen before. I could see monsters falling everywhere, but the heroes were failing as well, people dying left, right and centre.  
"Same place" I heard a voice boom, but it was one that I did not know. "Same time" They continued, their voice was like a chorus of screams, like nails on a chalkboard, it hurt my ears and made my head throb. "Different end" They finished, and I woke up.  
I sat up, looking at the clock that sat on my bedside table, 1.27am, as I stood up I realised that I had moved everything around again, but I didn't have time to fix it. That wasn't just a dream, that was a warning, the battle was coming.  
"FRIDAY" I said,   
"Yes, Mr Jackson" The AI replied.  
"Wake everyone up and tell them to come to the meeting room" I said, throwing on a t shirt and grabbing Riptide. Same time, I thought, that was about 3am, we didn't have long.  
I paced the meeting room impatiently, waiting for everyone to hurry up.  
"FRIDAY" I repeated, "Tell everyone that we have less than 2 hours before Tartarus attacks" Just as I said that, the redhead walked in.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
Before I could reply, Clovis ran in, something I'd never seen him do before, but there was no time to congratulate him. "Tartarus is coming" He panted, sinking into a chair like he's just run a marathon.


	18. Hey we're kinda winnin-fuck

Percy's POV  
"Tartarus is coming" Clovis panted as he sank into a chair.  
"He's what? How do you know?" The redhead demanded as everyone else started to walk in, looking drowsy and irritated at being woken up.  
"It's 1 in the morning Percy" Annabeth said, "What's going on?" I did a quick head count, it looked like everyone was here.  
"Tartarus is attacking" I said, "In less than 2 hours" Clovis nodded in agreement, his usually pale face red with the effort of running here, that kid really needed to do more exercise.  
“How do you know?” Someone, I think her name was Hope, asked.  
“I had a dream” I said, “Annabeth, now would be a really good time for whatever plan you’re working on”  
All eyes turned to Annabeth, “Right” She said, pulling out some notes from seemingly nowhere, why did she have battle notes on her? “Okay, do we know where he’s attacking?”  
“Same place” I said, “We’ll need to evacuate as much of New York as we can”  
“We can sort that out” Steve said, hiding in the shadows like some sort of pirate bat. He nodded at a woman I vaguely recognised and she walked out of the room, presumably to start organising everything.  
“We’ll all head down to central park then” Annabeth said, “But we’ll need to be careful, these are very powerful beings. Nyssa you said that you were working on a way to control Morpheus?”  
“Yup” Nyssa replied, “There’s a way to restrain him but we need to catch him first”  
“Okay, Kampe will also be hard to kill, but we can actually kill her, and we know that Tartarus can’t speed up regeneration so once she’s down we should be good” Annabeth looked around the room with a thoughtful expression. “Everyone can go get ready except for Leo, Tony, Sam, Hope, Percy, Wanda, Rhodey, Thor, Vision, Jason, um.. and Nico, you’ll be helpful”  
Everyone filed out, leaving everyone that Annabeth had told to stay, we looked at each other, trying to figure out why she wanted us.   
“Okay” Annabeth said, “Everyone will be fighting whatever Tartarus throws at us, so we need some people to help defeat Tartarus”  
“Why us?” I asked,   
“You can all fly” Annabeth told me, “Well I’m assuming you and Wanda can fly” I thought about it for a second, could I fly? I could control the air so I probably could. “We learnt from Gaia that if Tartarus is taken away from Tartarus, he will be weaker. So everyone here can help lift him as far into the air as we can, and Nico, you’re a child of the Underworld so you would probably be useful as well, if you’re okay with it?”  
Nico nodded, “Shall we go then?”  
We all split up, getting ready to fight, gathering weapons, adjusting armour, making quick calls to any people who might be able to help fight. I picked up Riptide and put on some spare armour as everyone headed towards Central Park.  
As we all drove I could see all the regular mortals being pushed back from the areas around Central Park, fear and worry in their eyes as they clutched everything they could carry, heading as far away from Central Park as they could.  
It wasn’t long before the rest of Camp Half Blood arrived, clearly having used some sort of fast travelling thing to get here as soon as Nyssa called them. So all of SHIELD, and all of Camp Half Blood stood armed in a circle around Central Park, watching and waiting.  
We seemed to wait eternally as we all stood around where the giant hole had appeared before, being careful not to get too close in case someone fell inside, which would not be good.

Annabeth’s POV  
Pieces of earth started to fall, creating the dark hole that we all knew was coming.It was like some sort of enormous sinkhole, the earth flaking away into Tartarus just like we would soon do. Everyone was on edge, waiting for the first monsters to crawl to the surface and start to attack.  
Of course the first monster was the worst of all, Kampe burst into the air, her leathery bat wings casting a dark shadow over everyone in front of her, who gazed at the monster with fear. We’d killed Kampe before, and dying hadn’t made her any prettier, she had two new swords, longer and much more deadly than the ones she had used during the Battle of the Labyrinth. Lions, tigers, wolves, and all sorts of wild beasts roared half-formed around her waist, angered at the sight of so many mortals and demigods.  
The Avengers stood frozen in fear, and many of the newer demigods looked terrified as well, staring up at the millennia old creature.  
“Come!” She yelled, in whatever ancient language she spoke, and every monster imaginable poured out Tartarus.  
Dracaena, Hell hounds, Empousia, every monster we’d ever fought and more burst into Central Park, and the battle began.

Everyone charged, there were just over a hundred of us, and an uncountable number of monsters that were quickly growing. We could do this.

Percy’s POV  
There were at least 4 times as many monsters as us, which looked intimidating, but we’d beaten the odds before.  
I ran forwards with everyone else, pulling Riptide into its sword form and stabbing as many monsters as I could. I very quickly realised how much more powerful my new abilities made me, I could fight normally, or I could pull all of the Dracaena’s swords out of their hands and stab them with their own weapons. I chucked Hell hounds back into Tartarus, pushed Empousia into groups and then sliced them all in half with someone else’s sword.  
All the mortals had been given suits similar to Iron dude’s for extra protection, although all the demigods just stuck to regular armour, stabbing and slashing at monsters as if the fate of the world depended on it, which it did.  
I saw Thor and Wanda destroying Kampe, Peter using his webby stuff to keep monsters from getting too close to distracted fighters, Fetus torching tens of monsters at a time. I caught Annabeth’s eye, she was standing about 20 yards away from me,   
“We need to go inside” She mouthed at me, I nodded. It was time to kill a primordial god, this would be fun.

We may not have had much technology for fear of attracting more monsters, but most of the demigods had allowed an earpiece for a comms system. So Annabeth called everyone she’d talked to earlier, and we headed down to Tartarus.  
Thankfully I could fly this time, so while I still held Annabeth as we raced towards the ground, we knew that we wouldn’t die the moment we hit the ground, after that we couldn’t be sure.  
All 12 of us landed in Tartarus, weapons drawn, ready to fight whatever might come our way.  
“Where is Tartarus?” I asked  
Nico somehow looked even paler than usual, “Coming” He said simply.  
The ground beneath us started to shake, and then a voice I recognised all too well started to speak.

Annabeth’s POV  
“Do you wish to die?” Tartarus asked, his very voice bringing back memories I would have much preferred stayed forgotten.  
His figure rose in front of us, casting a dark shadow over all of us. “What could 12 puny mortals do against a primordial god? You have seen what I can do, I can destroy titans in second”  
“Then why haven’t you destroyed us yet?” Wanda asked, I could hear her Sokovian accent coming through.  
Tartarus came into view, even more terrifying than the last time I had seen him. His golden armour flashed with the tortured spirits of those he had killed, his swirling whirlpool of a face even darker and stronger than a few months ago. “The Avengers” He said, “Earth’s greatest heroes” He held out his arms in some strange sort of welcome. “Do your worst”  
“Oh we will” Percy said, and I could see his body start to glow blue with the power of his abilities.  
We all charged, Thor hurtling lightning bolt after lightning bolt at our enemy, Wanda chucking pure blasts of energy at him. Everyone using their unique powers as best they could, to hurt Tartarus enough so that we could drag him up to the surface..  
I scanned the area, immediately noticing the fiery depths of the Phlegethon rushing beside us, a glow of orange that could be very useful.  
“Percy!” I yelled, he turned to me, his eyes glowing a brilliant bright blue, “Use the river!” He turned towards the river of fire and nodded. I wasn’t certain that he’d be able to move to fire water, but I had to just hope, and sure enough I was right.  
It was surprising we’d survived this long, I thought, running away from the riverside as the water started to rise up like a tsunami, taller than even Tartarus.  
Percy hurtled the Phlegethon at Tartarus, who roared in pain as the fiery liquid smashed into him. We were hurting him, this was good.  
While Tartarus was distracted, Jason grabbed his arm and started moving upwards, assisted by Iron Man, and Wanda, who stood on the ground, pushing Tartarus into the air with her powers.  
Tartarus made a growling sound and a blast of power came down from the sky. Iron man managed to duck out of the way, but Jason was hit directly by the blast, he fell onto the floor, I couldn’t see the damage but he was unconscious.  
“He needs to get medical attention!” I said, as some metal thing flew towards Jason, presumably Iron man’s tech lifted Jason up and back to the surface, where Will or someone else would be able to help him.  
Tartarus was back on the ground, as we continued to fight, and somehow, thank the gods, he began to get weaker. I slipped on my invisibility cap, hoping to deliver a final blow that would render him weak enough to move up to the surface, where we could hopefully finish him off.

Percy’s POV  
I was about to hurtle some more fiery water at Tartarus when I noticed that Annabeth had disappeared. If she was wearing her cap I didn’t want to accidentally hurt her, so I stuck to using my new powers. I picked up the thousands of swords, daggers and spears lay covered Tartarus, the lost weapons of defeated heroes, and I threw them at Tartarus.  
Suddenly I saw a dagger poking through his chest, no one of mine though, I could see that the dagger was made of a Drakon tooth. Annabeth had hit him, Tartarus looked down at the dagger and made a strange grunting sound as he started to rise off the floor once again.  
I thought it over, that he was weakening, what I didn’t think would happen was Tartarus grabbing Annabeth’s dagger by it’s point. He pulled the weapon completely through him and then stuck it back in, facing the opposite way. Annabeth materialised behind Tartarus, hanging onto his back, her cap floating to the floor, and her own dagger sticking out her back.  
Annabeth’s face was shocked as Tartarus pulled out the dagger and she started to fall, her body inches away from the ground by the time my brain had caught up with what had just happened and I willed the air to support her.  
I ran over to my girlfriend and looked at her rapidly paling face, she was dying.


	19. Tartarus gets his ass kicked

Percy’s POV  
I was vaguely aware of everyone continuing to fight as I ran over to Annabeth, electricity and probably a great deal of magic crackling in the air as I sat down next to her.  
Her shirt was soaked in her blood, glaringly red against the bright orange camp t-shirt. I tried to put pressure on the wound, holding down on the hole in her chest, so big I’d probably be able to put my hand through it. Just like we’d been taught at camp, but my frantic efforts didn’t seem to do anything. Annabeth coughed, her breathing slowing down.  
“Percy” She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. She grabbed my hand, “You can’t save me this time” She smiled weakly at me. Even in her dying moments, covered in dirt and blood, Annabeth was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I felt tears running down my cheeks like a waterfall, and Annabeth putting her hand up to my face, wiping away the salty tears that covered my cheeks.  
“Go save the world” She whispered, her grey eyes clouded over and went glassy, staring up at the sky, her hand going limp and falling to the ground.  
“No no no no no no no” I couldn’t lose her. I couldn’t. She couldn’t be dying. This couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t. “Annabeth! Wake up! You’re not dying on me!” I yelled desperately.  
“Percy, she’s gone” Nico looked at me with pity, his eyes shining in the dim sunlight that managed to reach us. “You can’t do anything now”

Third Person POV  
Percy stayed bent over Annabeth, tears continuing to stain his face as he held her, trying to reverse what was already done. Thanatos had come for her, and she wasn’t coming back.  
When Percy finally looked up, his eyes glowed bright blue, his entire body shining a deep blue colour, pulsing with rage and power. He stood up, walking over to Tartarus, Riptide in hand.  
Tartarus turned to look at his opponent, who was narrowing his eyes at the god.  
“You killed my girlfriend” Percy said, his voice dangerously calm for someone who had just lost the love of their life. His soulmate had just been brutally murdered, and the perpetrator would not go unpunished.

What happened next was a story that would be told for generations to come, passed down from parent to child: the legendary fight between the famed son of the sea god and Tartarus, the pit himself.  
Tartarus gleamed a slight blue as Percy pushed him upwards with his abilities, hurting the god toward earth, into the sky where he was weaker. Percy followed, soaring into the air, followed by every blade his powers could hold, each weapon doing as much damage as it could as they slowly gained height, flying high above the demigods who continued to fight below them.  
As they flew above New York, demigods and mortals alike looked up, staring at the fight with awe and slight fear. The monsters who had plagued New York were now in much smaller numbers, so many fighters were free to just sit back and watch the battle.  
Percy and Tartarus flew so high it was hard to tell what was happening from the ground, but those who had the best vision could see the bursts of blue, hopefully thinking that it was a sign that Percy was winning the impossible battle.  
From their place in the sky, miles above New York, the battle was almost evenly matched. It was incredible really, a demigod, evenly matched against a primordial god more powerful than anything the demigods had fought before. Percy was glaringly powerful, almost godlike as air snapped into icicles around him, every blade and weapon his powers could reach wielded by Percy, stabbing and slashing at Tartarus, who was growing steadily weaker, unable to compose himself for long enough to destroy even one of the weapons that flew in and out of his bodily form. Hundreds of blades plunged into him, leaving gaping holes that closed up quicker than any mortal, but not quick enough.  
The campers who were unaware of Percy’s new abilities looked around in confusion as swords flew out of their hands, arrows shot out their quivers, and spears took themselves out of the ground. Every nearby weapon flying into the air, following the powerful demigod, and his godly opponent. Hunters and campers tried to hold on to their weapons, fighting the force of Percy’s power, eventually giving up and watching the overhead battle like everyone else.

Avengers, demigods, and mortals around New York who had not been evacuated watched in confusion and a large amount of amazement as Perseus Jackson, the saviour of Olympus, slowly descended. As he grew closer to the ground, everyone knew that it was over, Tartarus was gone, maybe not dead, but gone, just as Gaia was.  
Smiles grew on everyone’s faces as people began to clap and cheer, the world had been saved once again by the great Perseus Jackson! But, as their hero drew closer to the ground, people began to notice the broken look on their hero’s face, everyone going quiet as Percy stood up. They knew Tartarus was gone, that was evident, but the look on Percy Jackson’s face was not one of victory. His expression was one of defeat, utter destruction seemed to hide itself in his sea-green eyes, it told them that the villain was gone, but not without a price. The only question was who, or what, had been sacrificed for the sake of victory, what price had they paid for their freedom?

(Later that day)

After the battle, everyone headed to camp half blood, all the campers, the Avengers, and the Hunters, who had joined mid battle. It was time for Annabeth’s funeral.  
The shroud that covered Annabeth’s body was admittedly beautiful, but no one would be appreciating the sewing skills of those who had created the grey fabric, magnificently embroidered with black, grey and brown owls. Some of the older campers remembered the last time a funeral shroud had been made for Annabeth, and the joke Percy had made about it, that it was so beautiful it was a shame not to bury her in it. No one would be making any jokes today, instead they sat in a sombre silence as the shroud, and Annabeth’s body beneath it, went up in flames. Everyone watched wordlessly as the flames consumed her body, eyes shining and cheeks wet.  
People began to make speeches, talking about Annabeth’s great life, all the good she had done, how she had affected their lives, and how much she would be missed, multiple people ending their short speech with silent tears running down their faces.   
Percy didn’t cry though, or make a speech. He hadn’t said a word, or cried a single tear since Annabeth had died, and had opted out of a speech, although he knew her best out of anyone.   
Annabeth’s dad, step-mom and step-brothers had been allowed into camp, to say their final goodbyes, and leave knowing that their daughter had helped to save the world.  
A heavily pregnant Sally and Paul were also present, having immediately come to Central Park after they saw the news of the battle. They stayed with Percy the entire time, immensely worried about him as well as grieving for Annabeth, who was almost their own daughter as well.  
It was during Chrion’s speech that things started to go weird. Campers looked around in confusion as they heard the distant sound of cars, growing closer and louder by the second. As the confused campers looked around they could see a Pegasus flying towards camp, a familiar rider on it’s back. No one had remembered Butch, and his mission to recruit Camp Jupiter to help defeat Tartarus.  
Butch looked vaguely irritated and slightly confused as he stepped onto the grass. “We went to the tower but they told us to come back here” He said, “What happened?” No one said anything as Butch looked at the campers, his face falling as he saw all the crying faces and the still burning shroud behind Chiron. “W-what’s going on?” He asked.  
Chiron sighed, looking at Butch with sympathy and pity. “A lot has happened” He said, “But who is “we”? And where have you been?” Apparently no one had informed Chiron of Butch’s quest to hire Camp Jupiter to help.  
“I went to get Camp Jupiter” Butch said, still looking extremely confused, his face creasing with worry as his eyes darted between the burning shroud and Chiron. “They’re here to help defeat Tartarus”  
“Tartarus has already been defeated, I'm afraid,” Chiron told the camper. “But our Roman comrades are welcome to stay here for as long as they need”  
As Chiron spoke Reyna walked out of the woods, followed by what must have been over 100 demigods, all fully dressed in armour, ready for battle.  
“What’s going on?” She asked, “You said there was a battle” Her eyes scanned the area, being a Roman, she had no idea what the shroud was, but could still tell from everyone’s faces that something terrible had happened.  
Hazel and Frank appeared next to Reyna, looking at the all the tear-stained faces in front of Chiron with confusion.  
Maybe it was her underworld powers, or maybe just just knew more about the Greeks, but Hazel was the first to figure it out. “This is a funeral” She realised, her face falling. “What happened?”  
Nico was the first to say anything. “There was a battle,” He told the Romans, “A few hours ago. Tartarus is gone, but he killed Annabeth.” His eyes were filling up with tears, and his voice was shaking as he stood up, holding Will’s hand.  
No one spoke as Nico sat back down, Frank and Hazel looked like they were about to cry, Reyna felt the same, but her expression remained composed. The other Roman demigods just looked a bit confused, only vaguely remembering Annabeth as the scary blonde girl who had Judo-flipped Percy when she and the other had first arrived at Camp Jupiter.

The unexpected arrival of all the cohorts of Camp Jupiter was a bit confusing, and held up the funeral ceremony quite a lot, but soon enough all the new campers had found somewhere to sit. They took their battle attire off quietly as Chiron continued his speech.  
As part of his speech, Chiron spoke about Annabeth’s “heroic death” describing what had happened, clearing things up for all the Roman demigods.  
Will and the other Apollo campers were working overtime to make sure everyone was okay. Most of the campers weren’t that badly injured, except for Jason, who’s arm had been completely blasted off by Tartarus’s attack. Everyone has been cleared to go to Annabeth’s funeral, but now the infirmary was full again, everyone helping as much as they could.  
Everyone who wasn’t injured or a healer, went to the mess hall, no one had eaten any lunch, so even though it was well into the afternoon, they ate. Once everyone had consumed as much as they could eat, people started to organise themselves. The Roman campers started setting up a small camp for those who would not fit in the greek cabins, having decided to leave the next morning instead of setting off immediately. The Avengers tried to make themselves helpful before leaving, Bruce helped in the infirmary, while Tony was quite interested on the Hephestus kids and all of their machines, Thor got lots of questions from the campers, who were curious about the existence of Norse gods and possibly demigods, none of which Thor answered. Peter had to call Aunt May, who was understandably concerned, but assured his Aunt that he was fine, and would be coming home soon.

It seemed that all was going back to normal, whatever normal was for demigods, but although everyone tried to smile, everyone missed Annabeth. She has been at camp for longer than anyone, one except Chiron could remember a time when she wasn’t there.  
Percy didn’t want to be among all the crowds, everyone who thought he was the hero, everyone who wanted to know exactly how he had defeated the great Tartarus. He didn’t feel like a hero, he felt like a failure, he’d won, for a much higher cost than he would have ever dreamed of. Percy walked to the beach. He sat down on the sand, staring towards the horizon, it was peaceful there, no one asked any questions, no one talking to him at all. There were only so many “I’m sorry for your loss” and “She’s in a better place now”s one person could hear without completely losing it.  
So Percy sat for hours, staring at the sea. People came to look for him, he heard them walking behind him, although everyone walked away rather than talking to him. He didn’t mind, he didn’t want to talk right now, or ever really. He didn’t want to do anything at all. He didn’t want to live without Annabeth by his side.


	20. I'm missing - a cruel cliffhanger

3rd Person POV  
Percy looked towards the horizon, barely blinking, barely moving. People came for him, “It’s getting late” They said, “You should go to bed”. Percy ignored them, he sat on Camp Half Blood beach, he wanted no part in a world that didn’t have Annabeth in it.  
Any normal camper would have been eaten by the harpies for staying out past curfew, but the winged ladies ignored the grieving demigod as they passed him. Perhaps he was so powerful that they were scared of him, perhaps they pitied his sadness, maybe he was so still they didn't even notice that he was there. Who could know?  
The sun came up the next morning, casting a bright light across a world that felt dark and dim, one could have said it was poetic, but Percy was dyslexic, he couldn't even spell poetic. As they woke up, people once again tried to talk to Percy.  
“Me and Paul need to go home” Sally Jackson told her son. “We should be by a mortal doctor when the baby comes. You could come back with us if you want?”  
When she received no response, Sally deliberated whether she could stay at camp, there were healers here too, and she needed to be there for her son.  
It was after a great deal of convincing that Sally and Paul finally left Camp Half Blood, everyone promising to look after Percy in their absence. Almost everyone came to see Percy, talking to him, empathising with him, but no one could get a word, not even a look out of him.  
Before the Avengers left, Wanda was the last person to come and visit Percy, accompanied by Vision. She sat on the warm golden sand beside him and tried to talk to him, reasoning that she might know a little of how he felt, having lost so many people in her life. When nothing she did seemed to help, Wanda decided to do something that she didn’t do very often, she didn’t like reading people’s minds, it felt like a gross invasion of privacy, but if knowing how Percy was feeling would help ease his pain, then it was worth it.  
Wanda's finger twitched, her eyes glowing a slight red as she touched upon Percy's thoughts, delving into the depths of his grieving mind. Almost immediately her eyes dimmed and she looked at Percy with a mixture of shock, pity and sadness. Vision, standing beside Wanda, noticed her change in demeanour.  
"Wanda?" He asked, "What's wrong?"  
Wanda didn't reply for a while, looking at Percy, wondering how he looked so calm, so collected, not an ounce of his inner torment showing on his face. Wanda had looked inside his brain for barely a second, and had seen more pain, anger, and anguish than she had ever before. Annabeth had meant more to him than a lot of people realised, she was more than just a girlfriend, she was a soulmate, a friend since childhood. They had literally been through hell together, but now they were apart it was like Percy couldn't function. "I'm fine" She said, "You can go get ready to leave now, I'll be there soon"  
Vision walked back towards camp, leaving Wanda and Percy alone, both staring towards the horizon, looking out onto the seemingly endless expanse of clear blue water.  
"You know, it's not your fault" Wanda told the demigod beside her, glancing at his emotionless face for a brief moment to see how he reacted. "Sometimes things don't end happily, but you don't have to let that be the finish. You can move on, live your life, that's what she'd want you to do."  
Percy didn't move, showing no signs that he'd heard or taken in what Wanda was telling him. She sighed, trying to think of something that might help Percy.  
"A wise person once told me something," Wanda said, trying to think of the ways people had helped her, memories she would usually try to forget. "He told me, what is grief, if not love persevering?" She stood up, brushing off the sand from her clothes. "I don't know, it helped me, maybe it'll help you"  
She started to walk away, but turned back one more time. "I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but I speak from experience. It doesn't hurt forever, the pain might always be there, a dull ache, but it gets better, you just have to let it."

From up in Olympus, many of the gods looked down at Camp Halfblood, watching the campers with more interest than usual, as if they were a TV show that had just gotten interesting. They were surprised that even a demigod as powerful as Percy had been able to defeat Tartarus, something most gods probably would not be able to achieve.  
Athena had not been seen since Annabeth had died, she was mourning her daughter, at least that was what you'd like to think, although knowing the gods you couldn't be certain.  
In the throne room, Poseidon spoke to Zeus, his voice becoming steadily angrier as he argued with his brother.  
"He defeated Tartarus!" Poseidon reasoned, "He deserves some kind of reward"  
"We have already rewarded your child enough," Zeus told his brother. "And besides, what you propose is preposterous, it is not possible"  
"Brother" Poseidon said with gritted teeth, "With all due respect, it is perfectly possible, you are just too proud"  
"What happened, happened" Zeus boomed, his face glowing a slight red. "I will not allow time to be reversed once more!"  
Poseidon sighed, he knew that he would not win this argument. "Fine, but I stand by my point that his bravery and strength must be rewarded. He deserves something, they all deserve something for their efforts in saving the world. You forget that if Percy had not completed his goal, we would all be gone as well"  
"Very well" Zeus looked tired, his brother had been pestering him for what felt like eons, although it had only been a day maximum. "You may bring him here in order to discuss some sort of reward, but I will promise nothing"

Throughout the day, it seemed like almost every camper came to visit Percy, Greek and Roman alike, to try to get him to do anything, move, speak, eat. But no one managed to get through to the grieving demigod, until Percy felt a powerful presence behind him.  
"Percy" Poseidon said, appearing in a blast of bright white light that probably would have blinded anyone who looked upon it, and walking towards his son. "Lord Zeus would like to speak with you"  
As Poseidon spoke, Camp Halfblood beach disappeared and Percy was suddenly standing on Mount Olympus, only a few feet away from Zeus, who sat upon his enormous throne, looking down at the demigod. Percy narrowed his eyes at his uncle, not saying a word.  
Zeus looked disgruntled to say the least, he wasn't used to not being treated with the utmost respect. "Perseus Jackson" He said, looking up and down at the demigod, who was still mostly dressed in battle wear, his clothes still ripped and bloody. "I have been, convinced that you deserve some sort of reward for defeating Tartarus" He sounded polite, but it was easy to see that Zeus would rather be anywhere else, doing anything else.  
"A feat done singlehandedly" Poseidon cut in, "Showing more courage and strength than any hero before you"  
Zeus glowered at his brother, "Indeed. So should you have any wish, within reason, I may grant it for you, out of the goodness of my heart"  
Percy was silent for a while, his face morphing into the first emotion it had shown in a while, rage. "The goodness of your heart?" Percy asked, his voice cracked as he spoke, as if he had been crying for many days, although he had yet to shed a single tear since Annabeth's spirit had moved into the underworld.  
"Yes, boy" Zeus replied, "And I would suggest that you do not forget who you are talking to"  
Percy's face twitched, struggling to control the anger that burned inside of him like a raging wildfire. "And what exactly are you going to do? Kill me? Go on then! You think I care?"  
"Percy" Poseidon said warningly,  
"I don't care!" Percy yelled, "Kill me then! Just another puny demigod out of your way, just go ahead and let more of your children die for you! Just go ahead and let another child down!"  
"Percy, I understand that you are angry, but this is no way t-" Poseidon tried, but was cut off by Percy, who was now drawing the attention of the other gods, gathering in the throne room to watch a demigod shout at the King of all gods.  
"There isn't even a word to describe how I feel right now" Percy said, his eyes lit up dark blue, although there were no signs that he was using his powers. One could guess that the colour of his powers corresponded to his emotions, the anguish, pain and rage that Percy was feeling poisoning what was usually a beautiful bright blue. "People are dying! Dying for you! Dying because you have told them to! And you just sit up here and sip your nectar like our lives are some sort of movie! Maybe I should have just let Tartarus win, maybe a world without you would be better"  
"This is no way to speak to a god" Athena said, walking out from the crowd of curious gods. "You must control your anger, Perseus Jackson"  
Percy turned to Athena, his eyes lighting up with pure rage. "You don't even care!" He yelled, "Annabeth died for you, for all of you! Because she thought you were worth it! And what were you doing? Eating ambrosia on a stick and acting as though what we were doing didn't change that fate of the world!"  
"That's enough!" Zeus boomed, "I bring you here, and you think that you have a right to speak to me in this way?"  
Before Percy could say another word, Zeus clicked his fingers and Percy disappeared in a burst of light. 

As the Avengers drove away, Jason, having only just been allowed out of the infirmary, went to visit Percy. He walked down the beach, wobbling a little bit, off balance now that his left arm has been obliterated by Tartarus. He walked towards the sea shore, headed to exactly the spot he had been told that Percy sat, but found no one there.

"What did you do?"  
Zeus waved a dismissive hand at Poseidon. "He is fine, I just sent him back to camp. He will receive no rewards for his insolence"  
"Don't pretend he was wrong father," Athena said carefully, perhaps she was even slightly affected by her daughter's death.  
"Excuse me?"  
"He was right." Athena repeated, "He let his anger get the best of him, but he was not wrong"

"Who was the last person to see him?" Chiron asked, the campers had looked everywhere, but Percy was nowhere to be found.  
"I think it was Frank," Hazel said. Camp Jupiter had been about to leave, but they were now searching all of Camp Halfblood for Percy, just like all the Greek campers. WHo knew what Percy could be doing in his state of mind.  
"I went immediately after lunch" Frank supplied, "So if anyone saw him after lunch it was probably them, but he didn't seem any different when I saw him"  
"How are we supposed to find someone who can breathe underwater?" Nico asked, "If he's swum away somewhere there'll be no way of finding him" He made an uncomfortably good point. If Percy didn't want to be found then he wouldn't be found, but he needed to be found, for his safety and others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
